Bets
by Luna Noctua
Summary: What happens when two girls meet and they hate each others' guts? They fight. Jinx and Kitten can't seem to get along. They fight about who's the most attractive. They have a contest to see who can get the most dates. Read and find out what happens! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is not a pairing between Kitten and Jinx. It's a story of two girls who hate each other's guts. Just a warning so you guys know. Hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter one

Request

The Hive Five as always were either playing video games or stealing from some place. Billy Numerous playing video games with himself, meaning four of five of himself. Whistling while playing video games. See-more and Kid Wicked were planning on stealing from a bank that was mostly far away. See-more was doing all the planning. Kid Wicked was just sitting there listening to what See-more was saying. Mammoth was busy deciding what he wanted to eat. He was debating on taking a chicken sandwich or the grilled hamburger. Gizmo was muttering things about getting different types of computers that would help them be much more advanced than the cruddy Titans.

Well you'd say that it was all the members, but that would be a fib. Jinx was another member of the Hive Five, the leader to be precise. Everyone was doing their own thing. Jinx looked at each of her members. This was seriously getting dull. You'd get bored too if you'd had to look at your teammates 24/7. Jinx shook her head. Any minute someone was going to bring in some magazines with "hot models."

Jinx always left the room after the magazines were brought in. But today she thought she would just ignore them by listening to her music. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Gizmo. Brother, those guys put him up to asking some dumb question. Jinx turned off her I-pod.

"Yeah?" said Jinx not wanting to talk.

"We'd like a new member of the team," said Gizmo bluntly.

"Who were you thinking of asking to join us?" asked Jinx.

"Kitten," replied Gizmo.

The short guy tried to cover up the dreamy voice he carried while saying the name. Jinx bit her lip to keep from mockingly laughing at the request. This sort of thing wasn't all that new. There had been several times when the guys wanted another girl villain to join the team. And as always the girls got tired of trying to talk to their teammates who wouldn't listen to them. The guys weren't stupid. They just had real short attention span.

"We'll see," replied Jinx.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kitten's plan

Kitten was tossing her stuff teddy bear. On her bed she was bored and wanted to do something. Something that would prove to the other villains that she was just as capable at being bad as her father, Killer Moth. After all she was his daughter. But what should she do? It had to be big. Otherwise it was child's play if she did the little stuff.

Looking at the mirror she couldn't help but notice that whenever she was among villains. Especially the boys they would always talk about Jinx. What was so special about that gray skinned freak? Oh sure, just because Jinx was tough didn't mean that she was the only female villain in the world. Kitten looked at herself.

She was way better looking than Jinx. She had golden locks and sweet blue eyes to go with the blonde look. And she was taller than Jinx. But still even when she proved to the others that she was better looking someone would point out that Jinx had leadership experience.

Kitten hit the desk real hard. Other villain girls would say how they'd never want to get into a fight with Jinx. What's so great about Jinx? Almost everyone compared her to Jinx. The only thing they had in common was that they had foul tempers, but otherwise they were different.

"Hey, baby," said a familiar voice.

Kitten smiled, turning to see Fang climbing into her room. She embraced him.

"Fang, I missed you," said Kitten.

"You looked like you were having a bad day."

"I've been thinking of some way to show those villains that I'm just as bad as they are," replied Kitten.

"Got any ideas?" asked Fang.

Kitten shook her head.

"I just get so annoyed that everyone thinks Jinx is all that," said Kitten.

"The dead looking girl?"

Kitten laughed. Fang would always say that Jinx looked like a living dead person. That would always make her feel better.

"I've been thinking of getting at her," said Kitten.

"Well I have heard that the Hive Five are a bunch of losers," said Fang taking a seat. "They've been beaten by the Titans a million times."

"So, what you're saying is that if the _Titans _can beat them easily. Then we can too?" asked Kitten.

Fang nodded.

"We just need to watch out for Jinx. Also you might want to look at this," said Fang, handing her H.I.V.E. newspaper.

Kitten read that the Hive Five wanted some new members. Kitten smiled.

"Fang you're wonderful. We'll rob from the Hive Five and we'll be famous."

"Glad to see you're happy," said Fang. "Well go over there tomorrow."

Kitten looked at him puzzled.

"Oh, you mean we're going to act like we want to join them. Duh, I should've seen that."

Fang smiled.

The next day Fang carried Kitten through town. As they were climbing through the city some of the police cars were chasing them.

"Man, I hate cops," muttered Fang.

They swung from one building to another. At first it seemed like they managed to get rid of the police force but someone else was following them.

"Titans go!" shouted Robin.

Kitten hissed. Robin was the one who dumped Kitten at her junior prom. She never forgave the Titan leader for that. She was going to make sure that boy paid dearly for what he did. But right now she and her boyfriend had important stuff to do.

Fang managed to get rid of the Titans. They went up to the Hive Five lair. Kitten sighed. She was glad that not many people knew where the Hive Five members were. Except the other villains from the H.I.V.E. Fang and Kitten went inside.

"This place is a mess," whispered Kitten.

"You're telling me."

Fang placed his arm around Kitten's waist letting the other boys know that she was his and no one touches her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Meeting Kitten

Jinx knew right off the bat that Kitten was a spoiled, rotten brat. Kitten brought her boyfriend, Fang, who was mostly creepy looking. Jinx couldn't understand how Kitten could like someone who looked like someone with a spider head that had giant legs attached to it. Fang made it clear that he didn't want anyone near his girl. Jinx got out some gum and started chewing on them.

"So," said Kitten sweetly. "Who's the leader?"

Everyone pointed at Jinx. Jinx knew that Kitten didn't like her. It was written on her face. Of course the other boys missed the look that Kitten had. Jinx looked at her.

"You're ten minutes late," said Jinx coolly.

"We had some problems with the Titans," replied Fang.

Jinx nodded. Of course, whenever one of the Titan members saw Fang that usually meant there was going to be trouble ahead. Jinx stretched her arms.

"Are one of you joining or the both of you?" said Jinx, trying to seem bored.

"The both of us," replied Kitten. "I don't go anywhere without my boyfriend."

"That's not hard to believe," said Jinx sarcastically.

In girl language Jinx was pointing out to Kitten about her going out with Robin for her prom dance. Kitten glared at her. Fang like other boys missed what had just happened between the girls but he knew that Kitten was getting upset about something. He just didn't know what cause it.

"What about you?" asked Kitten. "I don't see you with a boyfriend."

Jinx shrugged.

"I don't really care a lot about boys," said Jinx.

"What about Stone? Oh I'm sorry I mean Cyborg," said Kitten sweetly.

Some of the boys picked up the girls were having a fight with each other. The Hive Five members dove behind a sofa. They expected Jinx to blow up. Instead Jinx just shrugged.

"So, how'd you hear about this news…about wanting new members?" asked Jinx.

Some of the boys were whispering, wondering if the duel was over between the two girls.

"Oh daddy told me about it."

"The mighty Killer Moth himself?" asked Jinx lifting one of her eyebrows.

"Yes," replied Kitten, through clenched teeth.

"Hmm," said Jinx pretending to be interested. "You can join us but you two will have to do your fair share of work."

"Daddy didn't say anything about working," snapped Kitten.

"You're not going to go cry to your daddy are you?" said Jinx, knowing how Kitten was going to react.

Kitten glared at Jinx. All the boys were holding their breath expecting the worst to come. Everyone was waiting for Kitten to make a response to Jinx's stinging remark.

"No, I'm not going home," said Kitten firmly.

"Bravo," said Jinx clapping her hands. "We've had other girls join in this group and they've dropped out. A real disappointment if you ask me."

"Glad to see that everything is fine with you, Jinx," said Fang, covering Kitten's mouth so his girlfriend didn't say anything insulting.

Jinx waved her hand around the room.

"There's plenty of room. Pick any room you want. Except the ones that have been picked," said Jinx. "Nice doing business with you."

Fang and Kitten went to the hallways looking for a room they wanted. Jinx then left wondering what they were really up to. She took a short cut to where she knew Fang and Kitten would be talking. Jinx found out that they weren't really interested in joining. Fang and Kitten were actually planning on stealing from the Hive Five. Having heard that the guys weren't at all good at keeping their loot.

That didn't surprise Jinx. But it did annoy her. The boys could lose all their stuff for all she cared. Jinx went to her room and put in a new password so no one could get in. Then she went back upstairs. She wanted to keep the two imposters busy. And manage to send them to jail without giving away that she was the one who turned them in.

Jinx smiled. Teachers have always told important criminals that Jinx would sometimes come up with complex ideas. Nowadays people thought she was just plain crazy. Always wanting bigger things. Jinx didn't want Kitten or her boyfriend for teammates in the first place. She thought of several ways in turning them in to the police without giving herself away. But how was this going to happen? That's what Jinx wondered. The first thing that Jinx needed to do was find a weakness that the two had and use their weaknesses against them.

Jinx turned on the radio listening to some music. The other members of the Hive Five were doing their own thing. Either playing video games, making things, sleeping, or eating. Jinx had the volume low so she could hear what was going on around her. Kitten and Fang came into the main room. Talking to each other in whispers. Jinx was a bit disappointed when she didn't hear them say any insults about the Hive Five. Jinx knew that they were smart. But even smart people can be tricked into doing stupid things.

For the rest of the day the girls tolerated each other. Fang tried hanging around the other boys, but found them aggravating. Fang then went to where the girls were. He mostly suck-faced (slang for kiss, kissed or kissing) his girlfriend. Jinx tried very hard not to shiver. It was really gross seeing those two kiss. She ignored them mostly.

She went to her room. She looked over at her shoulder to see that Fang was behind her. Jinx crossed her arms.

"Can I help you?" asked Jinx.

Fang left muttering that he got lost. Jinx tried very hard not to mutter under her breath. Fang was a freak. Then again most superheroes and super-villains were freaks. Jinx pressed in the old password. She had the system take it only once. She then went in knowing that Fang was going to tell Kitten the old password to her room. For now things were good, but Jinx had to move all her valuables. It would be awhile before she was able to get those two thrown out without seeming jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Day one

Monday. Day one of joining the Hive Five.

Kitten tried very hard not to start yelling. That's what Jinx expected her to do. It was unbelievable. Jinx, somehow, managed to get the video or more like videos of the prom that Kitten went to. Her father said that the films were destroyed. Somehow, Jinx could quote what she said at her prom dance. Behind the door she ripped her pillows to bits.

Fang wasn't with her. Jinx made sure to send her boyfriend on a stealing errand. Kitten bit her lip to keep from screaming at Jinx for sending her boyfriend out to where the cops were. Nothing could change Jinx's mind. Kid Wicked came with Fang.

Kitten heard a knock at the door. It was Jinx.

"What do you want," hissed Kitten.

"You're still not crying over your hubby are you?" replied Jinx coldly.

"No, I just don't think you're being fair," replied Kitten.

"Fang didn't seem bothered by it."

"I…"

"I came down here cause Killer Moth demands that he speaks with you," said Jinx, giving a forced smile. "It's a pity I don't know where he is."

"Why?" asked Kitten, feeling suspicious.

"Cause," replied Jinx, shrugging.

There was something in the way Jinx gave her answer. It sounded more like she was saying that she wanted to wring her father's neck. But the sharpness of Jinx's reply warned Kitten not to say anything.

When they reached to the main room. Jinx went to the computers.

"Told you your baby was fine," said Jinx crossing her arms. "I believe you owe me an apology, pops."

Killer Moth gave Jinx a hard look.

"I'd like to talk to my daughter privately," said Killer Moth.

"Whatever," replied Jinx, leaving the room. "By the way pops. In the future your baby might get an assignment."

Kitten was glad that she was able to talk to her father in peace. Of course she had to beg her father to let her stay a little longer with the Hive Five. Kitten turned to see Jinx roll her eyes. Kitten felt her cheeks turning red from begging her father. Kitten bit her lip to keep from giving a sharp remark. Didn't Jinx know that when people wanted privacy they should get it?

"What?" asked Jinx.

Kitten turned away. She knew that Jinx was glaring at her.

"I'd like some privacy, thank you," said Kitten, trying hard not to whine.

Jinx shrugged. Leaving the room.

"By the way Kitten. Don't beg. It's not very attractive to most guys."

Kitten wanted to claw that girl. What business did she have at seeing how she talked to her father? And tell her that guys didn't like it when people beg.

"Well, Fang likes it when I beg," said Kitten.

Jinx didn't hear her. Quickly Kitten said good night to her father and raced to her room. She picked up a pillow and screamed into it. The nerve of that girl!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Day two

Tuesday.

"What a cry baby," mumbled Jinx leaving the building.

From yesterday's encounter with observing how Kitten talked to her father, it was ridiculous. And it should be really embarrassing for Killer Moth. It was really, really sad. Killer Moth one of the most infamous villains in the whole world and there he was talking to his daughter like someone who had no clue how to raise children.

"That is so sad," mumbled Jinx, closing her eyes. "Not to mention embarrassing. And I thought I had failure problems."

She used the sewers to walk among the people in Jump City. Jinx would look up at the citizens, envious that these people could walk freely without worrying if someone was going to recognize them for criminal activities. Jinx sighed.

She could always wear a disguise but that wasn't the same. In the sewers the place was mostly dark and smelly. Several times a rat would scurry away from her. Animals knew that Jinx wasn't like other humans. Some of the rats had to learn the hard way that you never charge at Jinx.

One black rat with glowing red eyes was moving towards her. Jinx's eyes glowed. Underneath the rat the floor exploded. The rat squeaked then raced away after landing on its belly. She leaned against the walls watching some of the filthy water floating by. Some people would be sick from the sight of it. But that didn't bother Jinx very much. Jinx started walking again.

"I don't know why I agreed to let Kitten and Fang join the Hive Five," mumbled Jinx.

What Kitten didn't know was that Jinx was able to look from her Hive Five communicator to the main computer and see what Kitten and Killer Moth were talking about. She climbed out of the sewers. She was several miles away from the lair. She knew that any minute someone would notice her. For the moment she didn't care.

Jinx felt as though she had just as much right being up and out in the open as anyone else. The feeling of ultimate power at first flared up inside Jinx. Then when Jinx heard something being knocked over the feeling was gone. Jinx leaped behind a pile of cupboard boxes. She took a risky peek wanting to know what was going on. Nothing. No one was there. Jinx shook her head. Here she was a villain who was hiding, not really wanting to be found.

She turned towards the sewers, taking a deep breath she crawled underground. She raced through the tunnels till she reached the Hive Five lair. She then went into the building. Kitten of course was taking her beauty nap. Jinx rolled her eyes thinking that the girl was pathetic.

Taking a shower. Jinx made sure that she got rid of the smell that the sewers always had whenever she went through them. What was she going to do? Mess with Kitten again like she did yesterday. Jinx did have a goal at making Kitten miserable after all.

Jinx shrugged. Something will turn up today. If not…well Jinx could always break something for kicks.

Jinx knew from the way Kitten moved that she wanted to prove that she was a lot tougher than she looked. Jinx closed her eyes so Kitten wouldn't see that she was rolling her eyes.

"Jinx, I think you have a problem with Fang and me," said Kitten.

"Problem?" asked Jinx falsely. "And don't you mean Fang and I?"

"Yes," replied Kitten, feeling like punching Jinx. "Ever since we joined, you've been treating us like we're not important."

"You're a klutz you know that," replied Jinx, flipping the page of a magazine she was looking at.

"That's what I mean," growled Kitten.

"Well sorry, but I wasn't the one who put the ad on the paper," said Jinx coolly.

Kitten thought Jinx was jealous of her good looks.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of me."

Jinx tilted her head sideways.

"I mean," continued Kitten, wanting to push Jinx's buttons. "That I've good looks while you on the other hand look dead."

Jinx gave a cold smile.

"Is that why Robin the boy wonder dumped you?" said Jinx sweetly.

Jinx knew that Kitten was furious. First her face went red from embarrassment. Kitten tried to claw Jinx. That's what Jinx wanted. She punched Kitten in the face. Then the girls started fighting. Kitten grabbed Jinx's pink hair. She pulled and twisted Jinx's hair. Kitten thought that Jinx would give up. Usually when girls had their hairs pulled or twisted they'd give in. Kitten froze. Jinx's eyes had changed. Jinx's eyes weren't pink but a dark shade of pink that looked as though any minute they'd change into a bloody shade of red. Jinx lifted her fist and punched Kitten's flank. Kitten's ribs started to ache intensely. She screamed and let go of the clump of hair she held. Jinx started punching her in several places. Of course Kitten was losing. When Jinx started to calm down she got up on her feet. Kitten was covered in bruises.

"You're welcome to call your daddy and tell him what happened," said Jinx, pointing at the computer.

Kitten got up and left the room. Her face and sides were aching. Mostly she limped away from Jinx. She knew that Jinx was taunting her.

"No calling daddy?" said Jinx.

Kitten turned. She walked right up to Jinx.

"The only reason I'm part of the team is because I'm better looking than you," said Kitten.

Kitten thought saying that would make her victorious. Kitten smiled coldly at Jinx.

"Is that why you're dating a spider?" said Jinx, knowing it would set her off.

"At least I have a boyfriend while you don't!"

"You're saying something Goldilocks," said Jinx.

"As a matter of fact I am! I bet I can get a lot of guys to go out with me!"

"Alright," said Jinx.

"What?" said Kitten, puzzled.

Kitten expected Jinx to get mad and jump at her again. Jinx didn't. Jinx crossed her arms as though she knew how things were going to turn up.

"I said 'Alright.' You're not only a klutz but you're practically deaf too," snapped Jinx.

"I am not deaf!"

Jinx forced herself to sit down.

"How about we have a bet?"

Kitten glared at her.

"You said that you bet you can get any guy to go out with you. How about for two months we have a contest on who can get the most dates. Winner is the most attractive."

"I've a boyfriend," said Kitten, thinking that she could get out of this.

"We'll tell Fang about this bet. Of course if he doesn't agree I'll say that you're under his thumb," said Jinx, giving a smile that seemed to have made the room go cold.

Kitten's face turned scarlet.

"Fine! But I still think I'm the most attractive," said Kitten, this time leaving the room.

"Physically or characteristically?" shouted Jinx.

Kitten screamed. Jinx only smiled knowing that she finally was able to get Kitten to do something besides get some information from Killer Moth. First she would have to set up some rules that Kitten would agree to. Jinx's cold smile grew wider. That Kitten was easy to control. You just had to know the right words to get her worked up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Rules and dates

The dead looking Jinx kept pacing to and fro. She called all the Hive Five members to meet around one o' clock. Kitten couldn't understand why Jinx was pacing. Being bored she counted how many times Jinx paced from the kitchen to the living room. It was twenty-seven times.

"Aren't you tired of pacing yet?" asked Kitten.

Jinx stopped. Looked at her. Shaking her head, Jinx went right back to pacing. Kitten loosing interest in how many times Jinx paced, got out her make up kit. Jinx looked at the grandfather's clock. It was something that the Titans didn't manage to take from the Hive Five. Even though it wasn't worth much, Jinx always thought that it was best to have something that didn't run on electricity.

"They should be here by now," muttered Jinx.

"Might I ask why do you and I need rules to this contest?" asked Kitten bored.

Kitten knew that Jinx was getting annoyed with that question.

"If we didn't have rules I'd probably try going out with Fang," said Jinx sarcastically.

Kitten missed the sarcastic tone in Jinx's voice.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Kitten feeling ready for another fight.

"That is why we're setting up some rules. If there's a rule where we can't date the opponents' teammates there won't be any problems. And it's a guarantee that I won't date your hubby," explained Jinx patiently.

"I see," said Kitten.

Jinx went back to pacing. Kitten couldn't believe what Jinx pointed out. Jinx must've known that she planned on "dating" the other Hive Five members while Jinx was busy looking for guys that were willing to go out with her.

"They're late," muttered Jinx, looking at the clock again.

Kitten pulled out a magazine. She pretended to be interested in one of the articles but was actually watching Jinx.

"Aren't you going to get tired of pacing?" asked Kitten.

Kitten smiled knowing that Jinx was glaring at her. At the corner of her eye she saw Jinx pulling out a small pile of blank papers. She started writing. The room became quiet. Kitten was getting annoyed. She could stand some amount of silence but this silence was too much.

As though reading her mind Jinx turned on the radio. A guy was talking. Kitten knew everyone one of the guys that had their own radio stations. Steve Royal was the one talking on 98th Street Station. Steve Royal had a good voice.

"You like Steve Royal?" asked Kitten.

"Who?" asked Jinx, puzzled.

"The guy talking on the radio," replied Kitten.

"I'd like him better if he did less talking."

Kitten looked over at her.

"You're kidding, right?"

"If you're a fan of him don't get offended when I say that he's a chatter box," replied Jinx, still writing.

Some music started playing. Kitten covered her ears. The song had some bagpipes in the song. Jinx looked over at her.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that you don't like bagpipes," said Jinx, trying not to smile, but had a smirk on her face.

"Bag what?" asked Kitten.

"Bagpipes," replied Jinx rolling her eyes. "Never mind they're changing the song in thirty seconds."

The song did change. Kitten felt relieved. But the song was really lame. Jinx switched the station.

"Must be talking all day hour," mumbled Jinx.

Jinx had no taste in music. Of all things she stayed on the station with music that was well over a hundred years ago. Kitten had a disgusted look on her face. Jinx looked over at her.

"It's the only station with no one talking," said Jinx, shrugging as though it was one of the plainest things on earth.

"Are there other stations?" asked Kitten.

Jinx switched to other stations. Everything else didn't sound good. Jinx went back to the old station.

"Sounds like they're playing Chasers."

"Chasers?"

"It's a song that people act out for some play about two men chasing each other cause they want to kill each other or something like that," replied Jinx, moving her bangs from her face.

"You do realize that this is cave man music," snorted Kitten.

Jinx looked at her.

"Oh, I forgot how modern day girls are," said Jinx dramatically.

Kitten thought that she touched the right buttons.

"Do you always listen to old music?" said Kitten sweetly.

"Do you always listen to music that degrades women?" replied Jinx in the same sweet voice.

Kitten looked away. Her father was the same way. He'd let her do whatever she wanted except listen to music by famous people. She looked up again.

"What are you writing?"

"Rules for the competition," replied Jinx.

"So to make sure you win," said Kitten, feeling cross.

"Didn't I just explain one of the rules to you? Or is your delicate head aching today?" replied Jinx, getting more annoyed with Kitten.

Before Kitten could make a response Jinx looked at the clock.

"Twenty minutes late! For Pete's sake, what's keeping them?"

Five minutes went by. Jinx glared at the clock.

"Forget it, I'm calling…"

The Hive Five members came back. Sweaty. Jinx looked at each of them.

"The cruddy Titans?" asked Jinx.

The boys nodded. Jinx shook her head. She wrote some more.

"Hey!" shouted Gizmo. "Don't we have a stinking meeting!"

"Yes," replied Jinx, coolly while still writing.

"We'll what's the meeting about?" asked Fang.

"Kitten and I have agreed to a competition," stated Jinx coolly. "Take a seat guys and I'll explain when I'm done with this sentence."

It was only two minutes till Jinx finished writing. Kitten tried to pretend that she was reading. Jinx took a seat so everyone was looking at her. She then explained about wanting to know who was the most attractive. Some of the Hive Five members got nervous.

"We're not going to get you're opinions," said Jinx to the Hive Five.

The guys sighed. She then explained that for about two months they would try to see how many guys would go out with them.

"Excuse me, I'm going to make copies of the rules I wrote," stated Jinx, getting up.

Fang looked at Kitten. Kitten pulled up her magazine as though she was severely bored. She knew that Fang knew she was just pretending. The silence began to make everyone tense. Jinx finally came back. Handing everyone papers of the rules of the competition.

Fang sighed in relief. Kitten read knowing that Jinx explained everything carefully and how things were going to be. At the end Kitten and Jinx had papers that said that they agreed to the rules. Kitten didn't bother to read it. She signed away. Jinx signed.

Jinxed looked at everyone. Kitten knew that since she was the boss she would decide on how things were going to happen.

"Next week Kitten and I will decide on where the competition will start. It can't be here though," said Jinx getting up. "Now, Fang is it alright for your girl to go out with other guys?"

Fang nodded.

"Then everything's settled," said Jinx. "If you guys don't mind I'm hitting the hay."

Jinx left. Kitten sighed in relief. Gizmo went to the computer. Mammoth and See-more went to the kitchen. Kid Wicked and Billy Numerous started playing video games. Fang and Kitten left the room.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Fang. "We're supposed to steal from these losers."

"I know," snapped Kitten. "I just lost my temper and the next thing I knew that girl and I had a bet to see who's the most attractive to other guys."

Fang sighed.

"Did you talk with your father?" asked Fang.

"Yesterday I did," replied Kitten.

"I don't think your father is going to like this."

"If I back down I won't hear the end of this. Everyone is going to say what a coward I am and…"

Fang gave her a hard look. Kitten's face went red.

"Hey, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!" shouted Kitten. "Besides, I signed the stupid contract."

"Two months is a long time," muttered Fang. "Then again we could use this to our advantage. The Titans don't know what we're doing."

Fang started to smile.

"While we're in other places. I could rob loot from some of the banks and other places like that. But the Titans won't be around to stop us," said Fang.

Kitten's eyes went wide.

"Fang I'm so glad you thought of this," said Kitten, hugging Fang.

Fang laughed.

"I think Jinx thought of this too. Which would explain why she wanted to go to other places."

"Jinx? Are you kidding me! She couldn't think of ideas even if her life depended on it," snapped Kitten.

"Easy Kitty," said Fang. "I'm not saying I'm interested in her. Besides, its against the rules to go out with the opponent's teammates remember?"

Kitten smiled.

"Come on. Let's go out. Jinx didn't say we couldn't go out," said Fang, picking Kitten up.

They both left quickly. Not knowing that Jinx listened to the whole conversation. Jinx smiled coldly. But left the hallways taking the stairs to the basement where her room was.

Author's note: Okay…it's pretty obvious that everyone is kind of different than in the Teen Titans show. I thought I might ask some questions. Cause I'm really curious on what you guys have to say. Do you think it's odd for the Hive Five to have a grandfather's clock? Do you agree with what Kitten said about Jinx not being able to come up with some ingenious plan?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Out in the countryside

Jinx and Kitten agreed to go to the middle states of America. The rest of the Hive Five members didn't want to leave Jump City. Quietly Jinx, Kitten, and Fang left Jump City. As much as Jinx wanted to, she refrained herself from pacing while on the train. Jinx disguised herself as an old lady.

She was wearing sunglasses. An "ancient" dress style that Kitten thought was hideous. Jinx tied some pillows around her waist to make it look like she was fat. The dress she was wearing was three times bigger than her. Jinx was also wearing a wig that had both white and gray hairs on it.

Fang had to stay outside while the girls were in the train. Whenever people walked by they thought Jinx and Kitten were related to each other.

"It's nice to see that there are some kids who care about their grandparents," remarked one of the elderly men.

Kitten bit her lower lip to keep from yelling at everyone. It was so annoying having people think that you were related to someone you hated a lot.

"Could you get me some water, dear," said Jinx.

Kitten glared at her. Jinx tried very hard not to laugh.

"You're enjoying yourself," muttered Kitten.

"Why yes dear," replied Jinx. "I hadn't been on a train since I was about your age. Or was it when I was ten?"

There were some people that were walking by snickering.

"I think it's cute," said a little girl. "Mom I wish I had a grandma."

Kitten closed the door. Now no one could hear them clearly.

"That little girl was cute. Her cheeks are her best features," said Jinx, using her normal voice.

"But they were puffy," said Kitten shocked.

"So?" replied Jinx. "On little kids it's cute."

"But what about the Hive Five they're like little kids. Don't you think they're cute?"

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"I only hang around them cause I enjoy pulling pranks on them," said Jinx.

"Pranks?" said Kitten.

Jinx glared at her.

"I don't like repeating myself. Once or twice is fine. But otherwise it gets annoying."

Kitten sat down.

"Do the Titans know what we're up to?" asked Kitten in a whisper.

"As far as I know, they don't. I sent Fang away so they wouldn't get any ideas."

Jinx pulled out an old fashion radio. Kitten made a face and was about to make a remark about the radio.

"I am an old lady remember," said Jinx, giving a nefarious smile.

Kitten looked out the window. She gasped. There was a green fly. Jinx looked over.

"What's the matter dear?" asked Jinx in a false voice.

"Nothing grandmother," replied Kitten.

Jinx saw the green fly. She felt annoyed. Beast Boy was following them. Then he flew away. Kitten looked at Jinx.

"They probably think that you kidnapped an old lady for some money," whispered Jinx. "Next stop we get off."

Jinx and Kitten quickly got off the train. They barely managed to go unnoticed. Jinx pulled Kitten into the shadows. Beast Boy walked by them. It was clear that he was looking for them. His communicator went off.

"Beast Boy here," said Beast Boy.

Jinx covered Kitten's mouth.

Robin," Have you found out what Kitten is up to?"

"From what I can tell she's kidnapped an old lady."

Kitten looked at Jinx awed. Jinx slowly moved. She grabbed Kitten and went behind one of the restaurants. Quickly Jinx pushed Kitten into the restroom. Jinx took off her dress.

"You're still wearing that costume?" whispered Kitten surprised. (dressed like a witch)

Jinx untied some rope that held the pillows in place. There was a backpack. Jinx pulled out a pink shirt with a cute orange kitten on it, some jeans, and a brown wig.

"But these clothes on," whispered Jinx.

Kitten went to one of the stalls. Jinx pulled out her other costume. She was still going to pose as someone who was fat. She pulled out a huge blue shirt with an old famous singer on it. She pulled out jeans that were three times bigger than her. Quickly she dressed herself. Kitten came out.

Jinx pulled out some make up kit. Then Jinx pulled out a mask.

"I'm not wearing that," snapped Kitten in a low voice.

"Of course not," replied Jinx. "I am."

Jinx brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. Then put on the wig. She looked at the mirror.

"Don't look like much," said Jinx. "But watch."

Jinx started painting the mask. She finished and looked like a real person who was really fat. Jinx turned to her.

"Your turn," said Jinx.

"What?" said Kitten, taking several steps back.

Jinx grabbed her elbow and started adding some different sorts of painting on her face. Jinx stepped back.

"There, you look like someone else now."

Kitten looked at herself in the mirror. Jinx could tell that she was shocked. Both girls walked out. Jinx knew that Kitten was amazed at how little people paid attention to what was going on around them. Kitten gaped at the fact that Jinx had just walked past Beast Boy. Kitten tried walking past him. At first she thought that he recognized her. Beast Boy shook his head. That was when Kitten realized that Beast Boy was just checking her out.

Jinx grabbed Kitten's hand.

"Come on girlfriend. We're going to miss our rid," said Jinx in a deep voice.

Kitten followed. Jinx managed to get a taxi. They sat down. Jinx pretended to get upset.

"Man, I lost the map," said Jinx still using her false voice. "Driver, sir, you wouldn't mind me asking you some questions now would you?"

The driver smiled saying that he didn't mind.

"What's the next town from here?" asked Jinx.

"It's about twenty miles from here. But there's a small town close to it. Only about twelve minutes."

"So, what's the little town called?" asked Jinx.

"Dimmers Town. It's right next to Star City," replied the driver. "By say about five miles from Star City."

"I don't think being dropped off at Dimmers is going to be bad. Besides, need to lose the extra weight."

Kitten looked at her surprised. Jinx acted as though this was an everyday thing.

"Who's you're friend."

"Oh this is Catharine. We call her Kitty for kicks, ya know."

The driver laughed.

"Dimmers is it?" asked the driver.

"Fire away to Dimmers. Oh crap, Kitty you better not tell Hannah I said that," said Jinx, looking at Kitten fiercely.

"I won't tell Hannah," said Kitten, knowing that she sounded as though she was shy.

"Good, otherwise I won't hear the end of it."

They reached over at Dimmers. Jinx amazingly paid the driver. She talked with the driver for a few minutes as though they'd known each other.

"Well you have a nice day," said Jinx.

Kitten kept staring at Jinx.

"I can't believe how you fooled the driver into thinking you were someone else," whispered Kitten.

"That comes to show that my acting lessons have paid off. Now let's find a place to stay at," replied Jinx. "Don't worry we're covered."

Both girls were walking around. Then Jinx went over to a store and bought bikes. Kitten looked at her surprised. Jinx handed Kitten a bike.

"You know how to ride a bike right?" asked Jinx.

Kitten got on and rode around to show that she was a natural at riding bikes. Jinx handed her a bottle of water.

"We're going to Star City," said Jinx. "Bet cha I could beat you to the place."

Kitten got on. Biked ahead of her. Jinx caught up to her. After about four miles they took a break.

"What are we going to do once we reach Star City?" asked Kitten.

"First we change our appearance then we try going out with guys. I already got a friend who agreed to let us stay at his place," replied Jinx.

It was near dark when they reached Star City. Fang picked up Kitten.

"I was worried the Titans might've caught you," said Fang.

"You wouldn't believe me when I said I walked past one of their teammates," replied Kitten, giggling.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You look different," said Fang, looking Kitten over.

Someone walked over.

"I told you Jinx is a master at disguising herself."

"Hey Brad. How're you doing?" asked Jinx.

Brad, who was once one of the H.I.V.E. students that dropped out, looked Jinx over.

"Please tell me you're not going to dress like that when you're dating?" said Brad.

Jinx smiled, "No, besides I'd get overheated."

Brad smiled.

"You're still going for the shaving hair look?"

"Well I'm going to be bold anyways," replied Brad. "Might as well shave my hair off. Except I'm thinking of growing a beard."

"Trying to take the Leprechaun look?" asked Jinx.

"You could say that. There are rooms for everyone."

Brad took them to his place. It was pretty huge. The place was mostly for partying. Brad left saying that he had some things to do.

Jinx smiled. She climbed onto her bed. She sighed relieved that they managed to get away without the Titans catching them. She nearly laughed when she saw Beast Boy looking at Kitten. It was just so easy. Jinx curled up excited about the next day. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the contest.

There was a knock. Jinx got up to see that it was Kitten.

"So when do we start the contest?" asked Kitten.

"Either tomorrow or the day after that," replied Jinx. "That depends on how things go."

Kitten shrugged and left. Jinx closed the door. Jumped onto her bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was gone.

Author's note: Brad is my made up character. Question: What was your favorite scene? Mine was when Kitten and Jinx walked past Beast Boy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Teen Titans

Robin slammed his fist on the table.

"Fang and Kitten probably left thinking that they'd be able to steal from other places without us stopping them," said Raven.

"But kidnapping an old lady!" snapped Robin.

"Where did BB say he saw Kitten?" asked Cyborg.

"He said he saw Kitten with the old lady on the train that stopped at Nash Town," replied Robin through gnashed teeth.

"Wait a minute," said Beast Boy on the communicator. "Isn't that somewhere near Star City?"

Raven typed the name of the city.

"Hey, way to go BB. You're right," Said Cy smiling.

Robin shook his head. Of all things that had to happen Kitten, a girl that forced him to take her to a prom dance or else destroy Jump City, managed to get lose.

"I know someone who'd be glad to help you out Beast Boy," said Robin.

"Who's the guy? Or Gal?"

"He goes by Kid Flash," said Robin. "I'll see if I can reach him."

It took a while before Robin managed to get Kid Flash.

"Hi, you've reached Speedsters lair. Kid Flash speaking," said a voice on the screen.

"Hey Kid Flash," said Robin. "This is Robin leader of the Teen Titans."

"You're joking?"

"Considering the fact that Robin is calling you," said Raven. "No, it's not a joke."

"Wow," replied Kid Flash. "What's going on over at your end?"

"There are two villains that might be heading into your city," said Robin.

"Who're the villains?" asked Kid Flash.

"Fang and Kitten," said Robin. "Beast Boy noticed that Kitten was with an old lady. We think that she kidnapped her for some money but we're not completely sure."

"Hold on something's up at my end," said Kid Flash. "Uh, Robin. This Fang guy wouldn't look like he has a body of a guy and his head like a giant spider now would he?"

"That's Fang alright," said Cy.

"Man, I feel sorry for him," said Kid Flash.

"I'm sending you a picture of what Kitten looks like," said Raven.

"Wow, she's not bad looking," said Kid Flash.

"Trust me," said Starfire. "She's not nice when she doesn't get what she wants."

"And she's Fang's girlfriend," said Raven.

"Yikes. I don't think I'll have any problems finding them. And what about this old lady? What does she look like?"

"From what we know she's about four eleven. Was wearing an azure dress. Has grayish white hair. She was also wearing sunglasses," Said Cy reading the description of the old Lady. "BB can point her out."

"BB?" asked Kid Flash.

"Beast Boy. He's in Nash Town," said Robin. "We're sending him over to Star City."

"Okay. I'll go meet him. We'll try to figure out what those two are up to," said Kid Flash.

"Good luck," said Starfire.

"Thanks," said Kid Flash.

Kid Flash hung up.

"Well, at least we know things are taken care of," said Cy. "Come on ya'll we still got some villains to stop here."

Beast Boy…

He turned off his communicator. He then sat down on one of the benches. Some trains went by but they weren't used for taking passengers. Almost everyone there was gone. Beast Boy kept thumping on his knee wondering what was taking so long.

"You must be Beast Boy," said a voice.

Beast Boy looked over.

"Yeah, I'm Beast Boy. Who're you?"

"Kid Flash."

"Hey, dude, nice to meet you. You're kind of famous where I'm at," said Beast Boy.

The two of them talked as though they've known each other for years.

"So, what are we going to do with Kitten and Fang?" asked Kid Flash.

"I hadn't thought of a plan," said Beast Boy.

"Well as soon as we figure out what those guys are planning we'll figure something out," said Kid Flash.

"So…where can I stay at?"

"My place. I don't think Flash will be bothered with it," replied Kid Flash. "Just a random question. But if there was going to be a mix of super villains which would make a terrifying team?"

"Jinx and Kitten working together," replied Beast Boy.

"Who's Jinx?"

Beast Boy showed him a picture of the Hive Five. He pointed at the pink haired girl.

"That's Jinx," said Beast Boy. "She's pretty tough."

"She's kinda cute," said Kid Flash. "What can she do?"

"Send bad luck to her enemies."

"Hmm. Have you seen her robbing from places with her team?"

"A couple of times. Sometimes she doesn't come out for a while. Once Jinx didn't come out for a week. So it might be that she doesn't feel like coming out."

"Do you know what position Jinx is in? You know with the Hive Five."

"She's their leader," replied Beast Boy.

"Wow. I get what you mean by tough."

"You don't know the half of it."

The boys left Nash Town and raced into Star City.

Author's note:  I know I should've typed more but I was under the influence of writer's block. It's not my best I'm going to do better. Question: Did I kind of made Kid Flash nerdy? (If I did I didn't mean to!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

First day

Rule One: Don't date opponent's teammates.

Reason: causes trouble and the contest becomes way too personal.

Kitten was sitting down reading the rules. She rolled her eyes. Duh, it's going to cause problems.

Rule Two: Can't date the same person over and over on the same day.

Reason: Date is still going to count as one.

Exception: When you've gone out with other (maximum about two or three) guys then you can date the same person again. Still counts as one but it means that the person is attracted to you. Which gives you five points.

"Well who'd date the same guy over and over?" asked Kitten.

Rule three: Don't use too many names.

Reason: Boys will figure out that you're messing with them.

Exception: If you're going out as different people with different names. Try looking (that means dressing, talking, and acting) different.

Kitten put the papers up. Yesterday Jinx and Kitten had to go to different shops, malls, and other public places to get some disguises. Kitten would mostly glare at Jinx and the way she picked her clothing. That day Kitten was only wearing a blue blouse with light pink shorts. She had on yellow shoes.

"Please, don't tell me you celebrate Easter," said Jinx rolling her eyes.

Kitten glared at her. She put on a brown wig.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" asked Kitten.

"Looks too girly for my taste," replied Jinx.

Kitten placed her hands on her hips.

"And I suppose you have a better outfit?"

"Yes."

Before Kitten could make a smart remark Jinx left holding her bundle clothes. Tapping her foot Kitten waited to see how Jinx was going to pose as. Kitten felt like screaming when she heard Jinx humming.

"Are you done yet?" shouted Kitten.

Jinx came out but looked like a completely different person. She wore a wig that was curly black. Her skin looked like chocolate mixed with whip cream. Jinx wore a red bandana that looked like it was on fire. It made her hair look wild. Kitten kept looking down not believing what she saw. She wore a shirt that looked like someone sewn it up. Jinx's pants was a nice russet color. Jinx also had on a belt that in the middle widen while near the edges it was mostly strings.

Jinx laughed.

"What did you expect me to look like a nerd?" asked Jinx.

Kitten walked away holding her head high. Jinx left the room. Brad came in jovially. He was whistling. Kitten looked over at him. Brad looked over at her.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not participating in this. I only agreed to give you guys a place to stay," said Brad, one hand holding an empty bowl the other holding a box of cereal.

"But I didn't say anything."

"What you think I haven't been around girls like you?" said Brad, pouring his cereal. "Besides, Fang told me to stay away from you."

Kitten felt disappointed. Then Jinx came out. This time she added on bracelets, a necklace with a cross on it, and some earrings. Kitten couldn't help but feel envious that Jinx knew how to make herself look exotic. Brad gave a wolf whistle.

"Now, if I didn't know you I'd be smitten," said Brad.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Now how are you going to disguise your eyes?" said Kitten, meaning for it to sting Jinx.

Jinx put on eye contacts. Jinx's eyes looked like they were normal everyday brown eyes. Then Jinx stuck her tongue out. Kitten turned away.

"Because this is the first day I won't mind showing what I'll be wearing today," said Jinx, crossing her arms. "But tomorrow I'm not going to show you."

"Why!" Asked Kitten shocked.

"Look at the rule book," replied Jinx.

Rule Four: Can't show opponent how one's going to dress.

Reason: Since we're super-villains it's going to be supposed that the opponent is going to harm her foes dates.

"But that's not fair!" said Kitten.

"You sighed the contract, Kitten. Besides, it'll make it a lot more fun," replied Jinx.

"Where are you going?" asked Kitten.

Jinx smiled.

Kitten looked at the paper.

Rule five: Don't tell where you're going.

Reason: You can give hints on where you're going but to make this competition more fun, one shouldn't tell their opponent where they're going, except the scorekeeper.

Rule six: Competition hours are between 7 A.M. to midnight.

Reason: So players don't get worn out and it helps to know when it's all right to sleep in and what not.

Kitten looked over at Jinx.

"You've huge handwriting you know that!" shouted Kitten.

Jinx just laughed. Then the door slammed. Kitten moaned. Fang came in.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my girl," said Fang.

"I am, by not dating her. Besides, you didn't say I could talk to her you know," replied Brad. "Well, gotta go to work. Later."

Fang noticed that Kitten had a distressed look.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"It's the rules," moaned Kitten.

"Well the rules don't say you gotta start today right?"

Kitten nodded.

"I'm going to take a nap," said Kitten.

Fang shrugged.

"Where are you going?" asked Kitten.

"I'm going to see if there are places I can rob from," replied Fang, putting on his boots. "See you later Kitten."

"Later," replied Kitten.

She closed her bedroom door. She looked at the mirror to see that she looked just fine.

"If that Jinx thinks she can beat me she's got another thing coming."

Kitten curled up on her bed. Closed her eyes and went right off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Comic store

Jinx took a ride on the bus. So far the day was going just fine. Jinx was trying to figure out what name she had to go with. It had to be something interesting but not too weird. She looked at the reflection on the window. She tilted her head as she looked at the signs making sure she wrote down where she went and how she could get back to Brad's.

Jinx decided that she would go with Sophie Board. People always had odd names. When she reached down town she smiled knowing that this was going to be a good place to start getting guys. Seeing that there was a comic store she went in. She picked up a comic book that looked interesting.

"Hey, George you see that chick over there," said a voice.

Jinx lifted her eyes to the mirror above her. She saw three guys looking at her. Jinx looked back at her comic book. Flipped a page.

"Now that's hot stuff," said another voice.

"Come on George ask her out. She's no one we know," said the first voice.

"I don't know," said the one called George.

Jinx realized that she was on the last page of the comic book she had. She put the book up. Picked another. It was called Thunder Dog. Jinx couldn't help but giggle at the book. It was a pretty funny.

"Hey, Ryan," said George.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

The guys started talking about her. Jinx tried very hard to appear that she didn't hear them.

"No!" shouted George.

Jinx looked over at them. George was a brown haired boy with blue eyes. His face went red. Jinx gave a soft smile then went back to her comic book.

"Fine if you won't ask her. I will," said Ryan.

Jinx was in the middle of reading. She looked up to see Ryan looking at her. He had light brown hair and dreamy gray eyes.

"I see you like Thunder Dog," said Ryan.

"Yeah, very humorous."

"Well, I'm not really for the humor stuff honestly," said Ryan, pulling his hair back.

"You like action?" asked Jinx.

"Guilty," replied Ryan. "Yeah, I like action. But I also like horror."

"Have you read Dracula?" asked Jinx.

"I don't read a lot," replied Ryan, his face turning red.

"That's all right. Most guys I know don't like reading."

"Name's Ryan," said Ryan.

"Sophie," replied Jinx. "I know the way I'm dressed you'd expect something more exotic, right?"

"I'll admit it. I thought you'd have some exotic name. But you do look like a Sophie though."

Jinx smiled.

"Most girls don't like comic books," said Ryan.

Jinx shrugged.

"I prefer books but comics are okay."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, what do you do around here?" asked Jinx.

"I like hanging around my friends mostly," replied Ryan.

"So do I," replied Jinx. "But the annoying thing is I'm visiting my aunt this week."

"What's your aunt like?"

"Boring. I like her but when she starts babbling it makes you want to go to sleep."

Ryan laughed nervously. Jinx knew right away that he really didn't like her.

"So, what comics do you like reading?"

"I like reading De Man."

Jinx was thankful that one of the Hive Five members would talk on and on about De Man.

"You're not talking about this super hero who's a detective are you?" asked Jinx.

Ryan gave a smile. They then started talking about De Man. Jinx admitted that the only comic number she read was Number 89: Evil Twin. Ryan laughed.

"Why is it because it's romantic?" asked Ryan.

"Nah, I just thought it was interesting that the main character meets his twin, only he's evil and they're completely different."

"How would you react if you had a twin sister?" asked Ryan.

"I think she and I would stand for an hour looking at each other in disbelief," replied Jinx, trying to be funny.

Ryan laughed. He than asked if she wanted to go out with him to lunch. Jinx accepted. They went to lunch eating sandwiches. Jinx had a chicken sandwich. They talked about comics. First they went back to De Man. Then they started talking about cartoons. Jinx admitted that she didn't watch TV a lot.

"My ma says that TV is bad for you," said Jinx.

"So what's your full name?" asked Ryan.

"You'll think my last name is weird," said Jinx.

"Come on. I'm not going to laugh," said Ryan. "Well maybe a little bit."

"It's Sophie Board. You know B-O-A-R-D."

Ryan did laugh.

"And I thought I had a terrible last name," said Ryan.

"Hey, don't leave me on the spot what's your last name."

"It's Ryan Horse."

"Looks like we both have something in common. We have names that make people ask dumb questions."

"Well I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Ms. Bored."

"I know you're teasing me," said Jinx.

"No I'm not," replied Ryan. "A little."

Jinx rolled her eyes. Ryan left. Jinx followed to hear what he told his pals.

"See easy as pie," said Ryan.

Jinx left thinking that now would be a good time to go somewhere else. But where should she go? Perhaps she'll try going to the movies. Jinx pulled out her note pad and wrote Ryan's name. Jinx didn't plan on going out with him again. He was okay but not exactly her type.

"Well, let's see if I have better luck somewhere else," said Jinx, going into a store.

Author's Note: I thought I'd let you guys know that in the future it might be awhile before I'm able to get on the computer. Question: What do you think of Sophie Board?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Going to a football game

Kitten kept walking around. She was looking for Jinx to see what she was doing but as far as she could tell Jinx was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head reminding herself that she wasn't walking around with pink hair. That was why Jinx made it a rule that she or Jinx couldn't tell exactly where they were going. But at least they could give a hint. The only hint Jinx left was a note saying that she was visiting places where some of the markets were.

That note was real vague. The only person Jinx told where she went was Brad. Brad made it clear that he was only there as a record keeper. Kitten felt annoyed that he didn't fall under her charms of telling her where Jinx went to. He only patted her on the head saying that she was a hilarious girl.

So far it was eleven o'clock and she hadn't even gotten a date yet. She noticed some guys walking. Kitten shrugged and followed them. They walked up to a high school building. If it weren't for the sign that said it was a high school, Kitten would've walked by it thinking that it was a business building. She walked around to the back.

There was a football field. Kitten walked towards the field seeing some of the students outside. P.E. class was starting. Kitten was glad that her father didn't allow her to go to high school. She leaned against the fence watching all the kids running. Their faces flushed from running so much. The coaches would say that they were too slow.

One of the kids challenged one of the female coaches into running along with the rest of the students. Kitten rolled her eyes at hearing how the teacher slithered out of the bet.

"If you want to see my knee go out of place be my guest," shouted the female coach.

A lot of the students glared at her hatefully. But they continued running. Some of the students were panting by the time they reached the finish line. She was glad that most of the students were too tired to notice that she was standing there watching them.

Kitten left the field knowing that sooner or later one of the teachers would notice her. She moved to the shady places not wanting to get hot. She watched as some of the students walked in and out of the school building. Most of them looked like they'd fall from tripping on their own feet and fall asleep right on the spot.

Getting up Kitten went to one of the café places to eat lunch. She wasn't the only one there. There were some students eating. Kitten ordered some of her food (Salad, and coffee) and sat at a table that was close to a window. Kitten couldn't help but picture Jinx saying that she was pathetic for eating salad. Kitten shook her head saying to herself that she had to stay focused on what she was doing.

A brown haired boy walked up to her. Kitten looked up. The guy was muscular, much like a football player. He did look cute. Kitten gave him one of her charming smiles.

"I don't believe I know you," said the boy looking at her.

"I'm just visiting," replied Kitten.

"Name's Jonathan. Mind if I sit down?"

"No I don't mind," replied Kitten.

Jonathan sat down on the chair across from her. He smiled at her.

"What's your name gorgeous?"

"Sarah," replied Kitten.

If it weren't for the fact that she wasn't suppose to tell her real name she would've told Jonathan her real name.

"Sarah what?" asked Jonathan.

"You first, you didn't tell me your last name," said Kitten, flashing her eyelashes.

"You'll laugh but it's Washington."

"I'm Sarah Kith," said Kitten. "I kind of sound like I'm lisping don't I?"

"So, what brings you here in the middle of nowhere?" asked Jonathan.

"My father's meeting. You know how some people come here and there because of their jobs?"

"Couldn't he just leave you at home?"

Kitten shook her head.

"My dad doesn't like the idea of me having the house all to myself."

"Ever been to a football game?" asked Jonathan.

Kitten shook her head. There was silence between them. Jonathan looked at the clock.

"Time I get back to prison," said Jonathan.

"Later," replied Kitten.

After Jonathan left Kitten thought that she was really a dupe for not asking the guy if he had a girlfriend. She finished eating her lunch and left the café. The weather got hotter. Kitten glared up at the sky. It just had to be hot. She then heard some voices. Curious she walked over to see Jonathan talking to a dark haired girl. Was it Jinx? Kitten moved to get a closer look. No, it wasn't Jinx. It was some other girl.

"Look I'm sorry but I don't think this relationship is working out," said the girl.

"But why now?" asked Jonathan.

"Didn't you hear a word I said!" shouted the girl exasperated. "We're done Jonathan. I'm tired of waiting on you. I want someone who's more exciting."

"What are you saying?" said Jonathan.

"I'm saying that you're not my type," said the dark haired girl leaving Jonathan.

Kitten quickly moved so the girl didn't see that she heard the whole thing. After the girl went into the school building Kitten got out of hiding. Jonathan turned walking slowly to the school building. He looked up to see Kitten. Kitten quickly turned knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey!" shouted Jonathan.

Kitten waited till Jonathan caught up with her.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend? Just for tonight," asked Jonathan.

"Sure," replied Kitten.

"Cool," said Jonathan, taking her hand.

Jonathan went in. Opening her hand Kitten saw that it was a ticket for a football game. She smiled thinking that she was lucky to have found a date. Even though it was only for tonight.

Back at Brad's place, Fang and Brad were playing card games. So far Brad seemed to be winning the game.

"So, how long have you known Jinx?" asked Fang.

"Since middle school," replied Brad, finished with his turn and waiting for Fang to make his move.

"Were the two of you in any class together?"

"Nope. We didn't know each other till someone tried to play matchmaker with us. Those guys thought it'd be "cool" to put two people who seemed very mean together."

"How'd they do it?"

"Some of the guys and gals tried to get me on a bet, something like that. I wasn't interested. For a couple of days everyone called me anti-social."

"I bet it got real annoying."

"It didn't bother me much but when Jinx kept hearing about me and how we should get together. She decided to look me up."

"Did you two ever go out?" asked Fang.

"No. I never really liked the idea of going out with girls. I'm not gay or anything. It's just that I don't want to go through all the dilemma of planning dates and how I should talk to my girlfriend. I like girls. I'm just not ready for a serious relationship. It seems that's what most girls think "going out" is."

"Did Jinx want to go out with you?" asked Fang.

"Not that I know of. She's mostly very careful on how she shows her emotions even though there are times when she loses her temper," replied Brad. "I've tried asking her several times what was bugging her when it was obvious something was bugging her. She just slithers out of answering questions. Trust me she's real good at that."

"Does Jinx sometimes give settled hints that she doesn't like certain people?" asked Fang.

"She does sometimes. Not a lot. But when she does she either really doesn't like them or she doesn't want anything to do with them."

"What about those she likes?" asked Fang, curious.

"She tries to be mature about it. But she does make it clear to guys that if she thinks they're interesting. She'll also give, as you charmingly phrased it, "settled" hints."

Fang finished his turn. He looked out the window.

"Worried about your gal?" asked Brad.

"Kitten tends to do stupid things sometimes," replied Fang.

"I wouldn't worry about her. After all she did get into a fight with Starfire. People say that Starfire is one of the strongest girls in the group," said Brad.

Fang felt annoyed with Brad for bringing up the subject as though everyone knew what happened.

"So, where do you plan on stealing your loot?" asked Brad, changing the subject.

Fang shrugs, "Haven't figured that out yet. I'm hoping Kitten will get me some of the information I'll need later on."

"Good luck," said Brad. "Some places around here are tough to get into. Trust me I've tried."

"Hey, I'm Fang remember," said Fang, annoyed.

"I know who you are. I'm just giving you a heads up in case things don't go well."

Fang sighed getting up. Brad won the game. Fang dug into his pocket and gave Brad his last five dollar bill. Brad smiled taking the money.

"Nice doing business with you," said Brad, leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Killing two birds with one stone

Jinx had her arms crossed. Going to the store was a real stupid idea. Most of the guys at the store were staring at her body while she was in there. One of them had the idea that he could walk by her and touch her rear. If it weren't for the fact that Jinx couldn't reveal who she was she would have made sure the guy was sent to the hospital. Jinx shrugged it off walking towards the movie section.

Again the same guy thought he could do the trick again. Jinx grabbed him by the wrist making sure her nails were digging deep into his skin while twisting it. If she wanted to she would've let her fingers go deeper and have the guy's wrist bleeding. She glared at the guy making it clear that she didn't like what he was doing. She pushed the guy from her and left the store.

Jinx took a deep breath. She was on another bus going as far away from that pervert as she possibly could. She got off the bus at the next stop. Looking around she was in an area that had churches that were made somewhere around the eighteen hundreds, and one or two museums.

"Well, at least this place will be a lot better than those stores," muttered Jinx.

She paid for a ticket to enter into one of the most famous museums. This museum showed a lot of the worlds' best treasures and artifacts. Jinx took a map to see if there were any parts of the museum she'd be interested in. Jinx decided to go to the Europe section.

Seeing that there was a cute guy looking at one of the paintings. Jinx moved towards him. She looked at the painting. From what Jinx could tell the painting was about a Scottish celebration.

"I wonder what kind of holiday those guys are celebrating," said Jinx.

"Why don't you read the tab and find out," replied the boy.

Jinx leaned over. She read some of it.

"I'll take it you don't like talking to people much," said Jinx.

"You Americans act as though you're the greatest thing around, when you really aren't," said the boy, arms crossed.

"Not all Americans are arrogant. Besides, I didn't do anything to you personally," said Jinx, looking at one of the men playing bagpipes. "So, since you're not American. Where are you from?"

"Scotland," replied the boy.

"Really? One of my grandfathers came from Scotland," said Jinx. "Do you know how to play bagpipes?"

"No. My father's a cobbler."

"What kind of shoes does he make? You better not say high heels."

The boy looked at her surprised.

"What?" asked Jinx, trying to seem innocent.

"Do you read Shakespeare?" asked the boy.

"Here and there. Name's Jasmine"

"Ronald Malcolm," said Ronald shaking Jinx's hands.

"I kind of expected your last name to be Cobbler. Oh well."

"You didn't tell me your last name though," said Ronald.

"It's Board. You know B-O-A-R-D?"

"That's a really strange name."

"I know. Just a random question, but if you had to give a boy some name for a story what would you name him?"

"I don't know. Donald Yorkshire or something," replied Ronald.

"Me I'd name him Michael Theodore Wallet," said Jinx, smirking.

"Why?"

Jinx then pulled out some paper.

"Because his nickname would be M.T. Wallet," said Jinx, writing the name down.

Ronald looked at the name for a while. Slapped his forehead.

"I get it. Wait…you not "hitting on me" are you?"

Jinx put the paper up.

"Now whatever gave you that idea?" said Jinx.

"Well are you?"

"You answer my question first. You know as a gentlemen," said Jinx.

"Because you're talking to me," said Ronald.

"Is there something wrong with talking?"

"Well…no. I just didn't want to come here, but my grandparents think it'd be great moving here."

Jinx decided to change the subject.

"Did you know that the Irish and Scottish people who moved to the Smoky Mountains claimed their independence from Britain five or six years before the Declaration of Independence was made?"

"My grandparents told me about that. They say it's one of the reasons for being proud of who we are."

"My grandmother who is full Irish told me about it. She also told me about the battles between Scotland, Ireland vs. England."

Ronald smiled, "I guess I was wrong…about you."

"Cause other girls have talked to you and from what you could tell they're not all that bright?"

"That's mostly it," replied Ronald, shrugging.

"Would you like to talk more about history over a late snack?" asked Jinx.

"Ah ha! So you are hitting on me!" snapped Ronald.

"Yes," said Jinx placing her hand over her heart. "I'm guilty."

"Have a snack with you?"

"It's kind of like having tea only you have something light to eat before dinner. Besides, you seem like a decent fellow," said Jinx. "Or lad as some people might call you."

"You're trying to charm me into liking you," said Ronald, eyes narrowing.

"Is it working?" said Jinx, not being able to resist giving Ronald a sweet smile.

"Yes. It's working," replied Ronald. "Do you always do that to guys?"

"No, only to cute guys."

"Fine we'll have this "snack" and talk over about history. Will you then leave me alone?"

"You're not one of those artist peoples who likes being alone most of the time are you?"

"So-and-so," replied Ronald. "Shall we?"

"Sí Señor," said Jinx smiling.

"And stop smiling," said Ronald, not helping but smiling as well. "Just curious what'd you say in Spanish?"

"I said 'Yes Sir' in Spanish," replied Jinx. "How'd you know it was Spanish anyways?"

"My family went to Spain once or twice."

"I'm so very envious of you," said Jinx. "I've always wanted to go to Europe."

After spending some time with Ronald, Jinx left feeling a lot better. Ronald went back to looking at paintings. Leaving the museum Jinx couldn't help but be drawn by a tall bridge that was made over some of the parks. Jinx started walking over there hoping that she could catch some guys out there.

Walking on Wymore's Bridge Jinx noticed a guy sitting on a chair painting. Jinx walked over curious on what he was painting. He was mostly painting the tracks that the trains used to run on.

"Not to be rude but I'd feel more comfortable if you weren't looking over my shoulder," said the boy, pushing his glasses up.

"I like the painting. You're a lot better at it then I am. When I paint I make things seem blurry," said Jinx, moving away.

Jinx sat down looking at the road. Pulled out some papers and started to draw. She was drawing the road and what was at the sides of the road.

"I also make things more like cartoons," said Jinx.

The boy ignored her. Jinx knew that he wanted her to stop talking so he'd finish his painting. Respectfully, Jinx kept working on her drawing. It really did look like a cartoon picture. Jinx then pulled out some colored pencils.

"What cha drawing?" asked the boy, pushing his glasses up again.

"The road behind you. It looks more like a cartoon place then a realistic one," replied Jinx. "Wanna see?"

"In a minute."

About fifteen minutes went by. The boy started packing his things. He had light brown hair. He also had gray eyes. Jinx had to admit that he was a bit skinny and tall. The boy walked over to look at the drawing.

"Your right. It does look like a cartoon picture. But it's not that bad. It's mostly the angle and where the person is going to look at the picture first."

"You mean the main point," replied Jinx.

The boy shrugged. Jinx finished drawing and wrote her false name.

Jasmine Board.

The guy looked at the name for a long time. He pushed his glasses up again.

"'Bout the oddest name I've ever seen."

"And what's your name?" asked Jinx.

"Tyrone," replied the boy. "Tyrone Smites."

"Pleasure," said Jinx.

Tyrone pushed his glasses up again.

"Man, I really need to replace these glasses. They're too big."

"I don't blame you," said Jinx.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyplace where I could get some new glasses would you?" asked Tyrone. "I'm new here."

"Sorry I'm kind of visiting here."

"Forced here against your will?"

"You might say that," replied Jinx. "What color should I use for this building? Light Blue or Teal?"

"I'd say Teal. The Light blue one kind of matches the sky," said Tyrone.

"Hmm, you do have a point there," said Jinx.

"You got anywhere you need to go?" asked Tyrone.

"No," replied Jinx.

"Wanna walk with me? Well at least till you're done with your drawing?"

"Sure."

Jinx walked along with Tyrone. They both went to one of the parks. Tyrone talked a lot about how his mother forced him to visit his father. They had nothing in common.

"I know I'm telling this to a complete stranger but I need to tell someone about this," said Tyrone. "Not a therapist. They're no help."

Jinx shrugged, "Doesn't bother me."

Jinx then made up a story of how her "parents" had her go visit a rather dull "aunt" which was a royal pain. They started talking about how annoying kids were, especially the ones that were spoiled and got everything they wanted. Then they talked about how annoying adults were.

"Look just because you're older than me and have more experience than me doesn't make you the boss of me. That's what I feel like telling people," said Tyrone.

"I agree. Call me religious but Job's friends who were older than him, according to the Bible, didn't help answering Job's questions when everything started going bad for him."

"You religious? You should meet my grandmother. Always quoting the scriptures. I don't mind hearing it here and there but when someone adds that kind of stuff while lecturing me about some of the mistakes I've made it just gets real annoying."

"No kidding," said Jinx.

They sat down and talked some more about things. Jinx looked at her watch.

"Well I better get going," said Jinx. "If I'm not back around one my aunt will have a fit."

The two of them said goodbye. While Jinx was waiting for the bus to come, Jinx couldn't help but smile. Not bad for a first day. Having a date with two guys was easy. The bus came and Jinx decided that she would try to get one more guy that day.

While on the bus she couldn't help but notice that everything was going along just fine. Then she wondered how Kitten was doing. She smiled thinking that Kitten didn't manage to get a date.

Jinx came back. Brad looked up. Jinx walked over and gave him three guy names.

"Not bad," said Brad. "Considering the fact that you hadn't gone out for awhile."

"I was kind of hoping to get another guy but most of those guys are either at work or heaven knows what," said Jinx, sitting down. "Man, it sure feels good to be off of my feet."

"I'll bet. You've been gone almost the whole day."

"I'm going to look at the map I've got and see where else I can go," said Jinx. "Later."

"Later," replied Brad, munching on a snack.

He opened his box that he was using to keep track of how many guys Jinx and Kitten went out with.

"Let's see there's Ryan, Ronald, and Tyrone," said Brad, muttering his sentence as he wrote it down.

He moved some of the number tablets. One to three was the number. Jinx had three dates. Kitten as far as Brad could tell only had zero. Brad then locked up his records so no one else would know what was going on. Then went back to work.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long. I was trying to figure out what would happen. The other chapters will be up to date soon. Also the Scottish and Irish fact is true. I was doing some research on American History. The sad thing is at school you don't learn the cool stuff. Question: Did Jinx act differently towards the three guys she went out with?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Looking

Kitten went near the football field having found a way to climb over the fence without getting caught. Everyone was gathering around. Quickly Kitten sat on one of the benches. Jonathan saw her and waved to her. She waved back. She could sense that everyone was excited about the upcoming game. Looking around she spotted someone that looked familiar. The person looked like the disguised Jinx.

For several minutes Kitten watched the girl talking to some of the other guys. It seemed apparent that Jinx was losing interest in the guys she talked to. Somehow the girl managed to go unnoticed by some of the other guys. What freaked Kitten out was the fact that hardly anyone noticed that Jinx leaped over the fence that was around the football field.

Jinx looked behind her. She smiled and waved to Kitten. Not sure what to do Kitten waved back. It was Jinx for sure. At first Kitten thought her eyes played some trick on her. One moment Jinx was there and the next she was gone. Kitten shook her head.

"Hey gorgeous, what's going on?"

"I thought I saw someone leaping over the fence," said Kitten. "It must've been my eyes playing tricks."

"Must be. You looking forward to the game starting?"

"You bet I am," replied Kitten.

"That's my girl," said Jonathan, leaving.

The game started. Kitten moved sitting with other girls that were much like her. They mostly talked about the cute guys out on the fields. Most of them said that Jonathan and some guy called Tyler were cute. They pointed Tyler out. To Kitten he didn't look all that appealing. The team that Jonathan was on barely made any points.

To Kitten all she could see was that some boys were trying to force their foes down to the ground. Below where Kitten was she heard some girl that was sitting next to her friends asking how the game worked. Mentioning that she wasn't much of a football fan. Some of the boys went back to the lockers.

Kitten waited outside. Jonathan came out. At first he didn't notice her. He turned around to see her. He pulled his hair back.

"How long have you been there?" asked Jonathan.

It seemed suddenly apparent that he wasn't as charming as he acted that day. His eyes were cold. Kitten shrugged.

"I just thought I'd tell you, your team did their best," said Kitten, even though she really wanted to say that they were losers.

Jonathan glared at her.

"Well I'll need to go back to my place," said Jonathan.

The guy just left her. Kitten couldn't help but feel angry. This guy just simply ignored her the whole time. He was talking to his pals. Jonathan didn't even introduce her to them. Kitten left feeling utterly disgusted. Here she was trying to be very charming to this guy and what does he do? He starts acting like she's nobody. It was a wonder his ex broke up with him.

Kitten noticed some of the guys from the different high school were looking at her. One of them walked up to her.

"Do you live here?" asked one of the football players.

"No, I'm just visiting," replied Kitten, giving her charming smile.

"Well, my friend was wondering if you'd like to go out with him. He's very shy," said the brown haired boy.

Some of the boys were snickering. Kitten started to wonder what was so funny. Kitten looked at her wristwatch.

"I wish I had more time but my overbearing father is expecting me," said Kitten. "It was nice meeting you."

By the time Kitten got back to Brad's place, she found Jinx sitting on one of the sofas reading. Jinx wasn't wearing her disguise. Kitten went to her room and got out of her disguise. She flopped on another sofa that was across from Jinx.

"Man, what a day," said Kitten, fanning herself.

Brad was working on a crossword puzzle. Jinx turned the page.

"Ahem," said Kitten.

Jinx looked over at her then back to her book.

"Ahem," said Kitten.

"Don't expect me to ask how your day was," said Jinx. "I'm not interested."

Kitten's mouth fell. If it weren't for the fact that she was shocked she would've given Jinx a piece of her mind.

"I went out with a football player," said Kitten.

Jinx didn't respond.

"And he was so cute and so charming," said Kitten, combing her hair.

Jinx turned the page again.

"Do you want to know what team this guy is on?"

"No," replied Jinx.

"So how many guys did you go out today?" asked Kitten.

Jinx shrugged.

"I saw you at the football game," said Kitten.

"That's nice," replied Jinx.

"What's your problem!" shouted Kitten. "Here I am trying to be nice and…"

"No you're just trying to get some information from me," replied Jinx, curtly. "I dated three guys today."

Kitten's face went red.

"You're lying," said Kitten.

"Ask Brad," replied Jinx.

"Oh no don't bring me into your girly arguments," snapped Brad.

Jinx gave him a cold look. Brad raised his hands showing that he was leaving the room.

"Okay, I won't evolve you into our silly fights, Brad," shouted Jinx.

Brad's head pops out of the hallway.

"Thank you!" said Brad, who left quickly.

Before Kitten could say anything Jinx started to yawn.

"Boy, I didn't know I was really tired. I'm going to bed early," said Jinx, who stretched while getting up.

Jinx left. Kitten knew that there was a smile on her face. Kitten knew that Jinx thought she won that fight. It unnerved her. Tomorrow she was going to work harder than ever.

Kitten woke up. Went to the main room to find that only Brad and Fang were there.

"Where's Jinx?" asked Kitten.

"She left before Fang woke up," replied Brad. "Hungry?"

Kitten shook her head.

"Do you know how she dressed herself?"

Brad shook his head, "Sorry not part of the rules."

Kitten's face went scarlet and left the room. She dressed herself. This time she put on a brown wig. The hair went past her shoulders. Kitten started to braid her false hair. At least she would try on a different look.

Even though she didn't want to she put on jeans. She then put on a black t-shirt with skulls on it. Then she painted freckles on her face. Looking at the mirror she wondered just how different she looked. She walked out.

"How do I look?" asked Kitten.

Fang's eyes went wide.

"Whoa…"

Brad smiled shaking his head.

"We'll see how that's going to work," said Brad.

Kitten left. Man, this had better work.

After walking around she felt someone lightly tap her shoulder. She looked behind her.

"That looks like my cousin's clothes that were stolen months ago," said the guy.

"Don't look at me. I just got them from a garage sell," replied Kitten.

"Oh sorry," said the guy, leaning against the closest building.

Kitten tried walking past him.

"Look I can easily accuse you of stealing, girl," said the boy.

Kitten snapped, "I didn't steal anything!"

"Is that why you're wearing a wig and painted freckles that look like a blind person painted them?" Replied the boy.

Kitten tried walking away. Then she heard another guy walking towards her.

"So what gang member had you steal these clothes?"

Kitten looked down at her shirt.

"I'm not in any gangs. I just found this shirt lying around and thought why not I'll wear it," replied Kitten through clenched teeth.

Kitten turned to see two black girls blocking her way. She was forced into a corner. Her heart started to beat faster.

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice. "What you girls think you're doing with my sis?"

The guys looked over to see a girl with brown hair near the tips that was dyed red. One of the girls charged at her. What surprised her was that the girl didn't move. Didn't flinch. The brown haired girl grabbed both hands and gracefully leaped over the girl's shoulder. The black girl screamed from pain.

Some of the other members charged at the stranger. Apparently the girl was leading them away. Kitten raced away. When she managed to run away a few blocks she saw that the girl leaped onto another bus and rode away.

Kitten got on a bus, still feeling her heart pounding. She went back to Brad's place. She took off her shirt and wore a plain white shirt. Of all things she just had to go through that. Why didn't anyone tell her that there were gangs around? Kitten went outside. She went to one of the libraries hoping that she would be able to find out where some of the other high school areas were.

Author's note: Hey, I know real short. Question: Who do you think the brown haired girl with dyed red tips was?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Teens' fast date

After beating some of the gangsters who were going after Kitten, Jinx got on a different bus. She shook her head. She unfolded some of the papers she got that told of places to go to for kicks. Jinx decided to head towards some of the places that teens would hang out.

Stiffly she got off the bus. Man, for city slickers they were tough. Jinx looked around. Now what was the place to get some boys to go out with her? She thought it would be best to start at some of the clubs. She went in. Looking at a sign. It was mostly about people who wanted to have fast dates and they were for teens.

"Only five dollars for a quick date," said a young teenage girl with a squeaky voice.

Jinx looked at her with critical eye. The girl was very thin. Sickly dressed as a waitress.

"I know I so don't look good in these clothes," said the girl. "So, you interested in meeting different guys?"

Jinx looked at the clock.

"I've plenty of time. Where do I sign in?" asked Jinx.

Jinx signed in as Crystal Blake. Then she was assigned to one of the tables. Looking around she couldn't help but notice that there were some of the other girls who were dressed the same way as the girl she met. A lot of them were wearing hideous brown blouses. Skirts that looked like they were suppose to be blue but wound up being purple, not in a lovely sort of way. There were a few other girls that were sitting down.

Jinx sat back relaxing. Kitten would never have thought of walking to see if there was any place she could find some guy or guys in her case. High school wasn't the only place you could go to, to get a date. Then most of the lights were turned off.

Jinx nearly fell off her seat. She wasn't scared when the lights went out. She only jumped because some of the girls shrieked. Jinx muttering under her breath got back into her seat. One of the waitresses smiled smugly at her.

"We're sorry you got startled," sneered the girl.

"If you mean startled by everything suddenly getting dark, no. But hearing someone screaming bloody murder, yes," replied Jinx, glaring at the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes while lighting some of the candles.

"How romantic," grumbled Jinx. "Next you'll have some of the boys having roses in their mouths."

One of the girls explained that as soon as they rang the bell they'd have each guy moving from one table to another. Jinx placed her hand on her fist feeling impatient.

The first boy that sat at her table smiled. He wasn't very cute, but at least he wasn't bad looking either.

"Names Caleb," said the boy, shaking her hand.

"Crystal. A pleasure meeting you," replied Jinx.

"Are you from England or something?"

"Not really. I've been trying to see if I could mimic some accents. You know for fun."

"You sound very proper," said Caleb.

"Do I indeed," said Jinx, acting as though she was blushing. "I'm just acting. I'd like to be an actress someday."

"I'm not surprised. So, what do you like to do?"

"Well, despite the fact that I'm thin I like eating several types of foods. You know Chinese, Mexican, and Italian. I've been thinking of trying some other types of food."

"Well I don't mean to brag but I'm really good at cooking. Lately I've been trying to try German styles of cooking."

Man, Caleb wouldn't stop talking. Jinx began to get bored of the guy. He talked on and on about one thing after another. Then the bell rang. Jinx began to appreciate an old saying. "Saved by the bell."

Caleb left saying that he enjoyed meeting her. Another guy came. From the look on his face he wasn't happy to be there. Jinx knew that he was a gothic boy. His hair was dyed red and dull orange.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that this wasn't your idea," said Jinx, trying to appear reclusive.

"My parents say I'm anti-social," replied the gothic boy.

Jinx shrugged.

"At least the lights aren't on," said Jinx. "Wanna talk about vampires?"

"No," replied the boy.

Jinx knew that the boy was trying to make her quiet.

"You know the guy I was talking to earlier?"

The boy glared at her.

"He talks too much. I was saved by the bell otherwise I would've died of boredom."

"Did you know that saying, "Saved by the bell" came from when people didn't have technology to tell if a person were actually dead."

"I've read something about that. From what I've read whenever someone died they'd put some string for the person to ring the bell. That is in case someone just blacked out and later on woke up to find themselves buried alive and then they rang the bell."

"You don't look like the type that likes dark gothic stuff," said the boy.

Jinx shrugged.

"I really don't like it whenever my mother says that I'm anti-social."

"Perhaps you could say that you need some 'me time' to your mom," said Jinx.

"Tried that. Didn't work."

"You could point out that her definition of anti-social and your definition are completely different. So you can have the chance in explaining why you do whatever it is you do."

"There are some mothers who aren't very good at listening."

"True," replied Jinx.

Then there was a long silence.

"This is really dull," said Jinx.

The gothic boy nodded.

"Name's Crystal," said Jinx.

"Drake," replied the gothic boy.

"So…do you do anything that's fun?"

"Not much."

"Are you in any clubs?"

"No. Personally, I think it's just a waste of time."

"Okay."

Jinx really didn't like this. But she continued to make conversation. It wasn't working all that well. Thankfully, the bell rang again. Drake left the building. Jinx heard his mother calling his name. The last thing she heard was the woman saying that if he didn't come back she would ground him for a month.

"Well this stinks," muttered Jinx.

"Tell me about it," said a black boy sitting across from her.

"First I met a guy that talks too much. Then I met another guy who isn't exactly friendly," said Jinx. "Now I don't usually say mean things about people but there are exceptions."

"Name's Dennis Mark."

"Crystal Blake," replied Jinx.

"What do you like to do?" asked Dennis.

"Not much. Besides traveling, not much."

"That's cool," replied Dennis.

"What do you like to do?"

"I love dancing."

"What kind of dancing?" asked Jinx.

"Any kind. Just as long as I don't have to do it for an hour," said Dennis.

Jinx and Dennis spent some time talking about several styles of dancing. Then they started talking about traveling to different places.

"I've always wanted to go to Europe and Asia," said Jinx. "I think it'd be interesting to see different cultures, you know?"

"I feel you, girl."

The bell rang.

"Oh come on five more minutes," said Jinx.

Dennis, "Yeah, we were just enjoying ourselves!"

Everyone was looking at them like they were from another planet. Dennis turned still having a big grin on his face. Pulling out a piece of paper he wrote down his phone number. While walking away he mouthed the words call me. Jinx couldn't help but smile. This wasn't so bad. Quickly, Jinx placed the paper in a safe place.

Another guy sat down. He had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair that looked like it was white. He was wearing a shirt that Jinx smiled after reading it. "I've the right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be misquoted and used against me."

"I like your shirt," said Jinx.

"Thanks."

"Name's Crystal."

"TJ," replied the boy.

A waitress went by.

"But his real name is Maryanne," said the nasty girl.

The boy's face went red.

"Man, I hate Rachel. She's one of the nastiest girls around this joint."

"Can't say I blame you," replied Jinx. "So, what do you like to do?"

"I like skate boarding mostly," replied TJ. "Whenever I'm at my dad's place I go surfing."

"You're a lot braver than I am. The surfing thing, I kind of have this fear of getting attacked by a shark," said Jinx.

"You're more likely to get stroke by lightening than by a shark," replied TJ.

Jinx shrugged. They then started talking about several things mostly sharks. Then a woman came in. TJ looked over.

"I better go. My mom's here."

"Later," said Jinx.

The rest of the time was really dull. The most guys Jinx got were those that talked too much. Jinx was amazed she could remember what each of their names were when everything seemed to go agonizingly slow.

Taylor Pods. Wears glasses. Jinx tried very hard not to look as though she was bored to death. Bell rang. William Boons, complains too much. Bell rings. Isaac Hits. Another boring guy! Bell rings.

Jinx decided that seven in one area was good enough. She left the club feeling as though she was going to explode with having to stay and listen to some of the dullest guys in the whole world.

Instead of riding the bus Jinx took her time walking to Brad's place. Today seven guys were just fine. Jinx began to wonder how many guys Kitten went out with so far.

"How many?" asked Brad.

"Seven," replied Jinx.

She gave him the names of the guys. She showed him the phone number.

"Man girl, you keep this up your going to beat Kit like she was nobody," said Brad shaking his head.

"That's the point," said Jinx. "I'm gonna take a nap. Won't be up till two."

"Later Jinx."

Jinx smiled. So far she had dated ten guys. She curled up on her bed knowing full well that Kitten was taking her time with getting some of the guys out there.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Better ones are coming. The stuff about sharks and people being buried alive are real facts. Question: If Jinx was to go out with some of the guys who do you think she would go out with and being serious about it? Look forward to your reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Kid Flash's Advice

"Did you…?" asked Beast Boy.

Kid Flash shook his head. Beast Boy put his hands on his face. For two days they had several brushes at finding out where Kitten and Fang were hiding.

"Man, this is like the fourth time we saw Fang," said Beast Boy.

"Hey, we'll catch him sooner or later."

Beast Boy looked up at him.

"What about that old woman?" said Beast Boy.

"I've gone to several police stations. So far there's no woman under your description that's been missing," replied Kid Flash, shrugging.

"Great," moaned Beast Boy.

"Have you ever thought that maybe the old lady wasn't really an old lady?" asked Kid Flash.

Beast Boy gave Kid Flash a weird look.

"No, why?"

"Well, you said that the old lady was wearing sunglasses, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just how dark were they?"

"They were black. You couldn't see the color of the eyes," replied Beast Boy.

"Do you know any villains that would wear sunglasses like that?" asked Kid Flash.

"Are you saying that the old lady that's kidnapped is an alien!" shouted Beast Boy.

"It's possible," replied Kid Flash. "Now, time for a break."

"What!"

"A break," said Kid Flash. "We both need it."

Kid Flash pulled out a flyer.

"This says that there's a dance in a couple of days," said Kid Flash. "Wanna go?"

"Well, I guess so. But I'm not exactly a girl magnet like you," said Beast Boy.

"Is there anyone you know who has different colored eyes?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"So where does this dance take place?"

Kid Flash told him. Beast Boy looked at himself.

"No worries. I know some people who can take care of that," said Kid Flash.

Beast Boy smiled, "Well, maybe some people might know what's going on."

"That's the spirit," said Kid Flash. "Come on. I've got to get back and baby-sit that sister of mine."

"Your sister?"

"Trust me Beast Boy you don't want to meet her."

Beast Boy shrugged. Kid Flash called a friend to make an appointment.

"Beast Boy you're going to enjoy yourself," said Kid Flash grinning.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Are you sure you don't know anyone that might have different colored eyes?" asked Kid Flash.

"Besides Jinx, that villain girl I told you about, no," replied Beast Boy.

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"What're you saying," asked Beast Boy. "Are you saying that Jinx and Kitten with her freaky boyfriend might've joined forces!"

"That is a possibility. But we don't know for sure. We'll just have to wait and see," replied Kid Flash.

Beast Boy's face expression showed that he was far from relaxed.

"Now," said Kid Flash rubbing his hands together. "The big question is how do you want to look for the ladies at the dance?"

Author's note: I know it's real short. But I thought it would give you some idea on what was going on with the Titans. Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm going to try to update soon. _How soon?_ Don't know…when my siblings aren't hogging the computer!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Dancing

(Jinx: 9 guys. Kitten: 1 guy)

Kitten saw Fang hidden by trashcans. She raced over.

"Fang how're things going?" asked Kitten.

"Not so hot," replied Fang. "I went over to Brad's and found out Jinx's got nine or ten guys."

Kitten's mouth dropped.

"But how am I going to catch up to her," whined Kitten.

"There's a building that's having a teen dance this afternoon," said Fang.

Fang handed her a note that said where the place was.

"Good luck Kitten," said Fang. "I'm going to go and rob from some banks."

It took Kitten a while to figure out where the place was. She smiled at seeing that there were several guys there. She then walked over to see if she could use her charm and get some guys to dance with her.

Jinx…

While at the other side of the room Jinx barely came in. This time Jinx was dressed as a gothic girl. If you call wearing long pants that were black with navy blue stripes that were vertical and wearing a shirt that had a cobra on it gothic, then yeah she was dressed as a gothic person. She didn't bother using a wig. Her excuse would be that she dyed her hair pink. She wore mascara under her eyes. She had on bracelets with spikes on them. Her earrings had skulls on them. Her necklace was in a black cat form. Now about her eyes, she put on context to have them appear brown.

Some of the guys were terrified. Jinx knew what everyone was thinking. She then walked to a group of girls. They all went silent.

"Hey guys. You can continue talking I'm not going to do anything bad," said Jinx. "Just because I'm a gothic doesn't mean I'm bad to the core."

The girls went back to talking. Jinx joined in with them. They mostly talked about random things.

"I don't think you'd like to join us," said one of the girls.

"Why's that?" asked Jinx.

"Because we're like so random," replied another girl.

"Random," said Jinx. "Please randomness isn't random. It just has some force of intelligence within. At least that's what I've been told."

"So randomness isn't random?" said one of the girls.

Some of the girls cracked up laughing. Jinx couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry for seeming rude earlier," said one of the girls.

"It's cool," replied Jinx.

"I'm Ashley Von," said one of the girls.

Jinx knew by looking at her that she was one of the friendly types. She had brown hair. From what Jinx could tell she had parts of her hair dyed a lighter shade of brown to make it appear as though she had stripes. She had grayish blue eyes.

"This is Susie Brook. I'm her cousin Whitney Greg," said a girl.

"Pleasure," said Jinx, shaking their hands.

Susie could've passed off as sisters. Both had black hair and blue eyes. Jinx then looked at the other two girls.

"I'm Belinda and this is my friend Myrtle."

They talked for a few minutes. Belinda was an outgoing person. While Myrtle was really shy. Jinx made sure to tell them that her name was Lillian Lark.

"Excuse me I believe I'm going to see if I can get a guy to dance with me," said Belinda.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Jinx.

"Not at all," replied Belinda smiling.

Belinda then started dancing as though she was dancing with a partner. Jinx looked at her like she was weird.

"What're you doing?"

"This is how I get a guy to ask me to dance," said Belinda. "Try it."

"Okay," replied Jinx.

Jinx moved to a different part of the dance room and started dancing as though she had a partner. Looking over she saw Belinda dance by herself for a while but then someone walked up to her and asked if she'd like to dance with him. Jinx couldn't help but feel envious of Belinda. Jinx shrugged her feelings off and continued to dance.

"May I have this dance?" asked a voice.

Jinx looked to see a young man with blonde hair. He had icy blue eyes that seemed to be able to pierce through anything. Jinx smiled and nodded.

"Name's Peter," said the boy.

"You look like a Peter that's for sure," said Jinx. "I'm Lillian."

"You don't exactly look like a Lillian," replied Peter.

"Really what do I look like?"

"You look like a Sarah. Or even a Hannah."

"I've been thinking of a nickname. How does Loa sound?"

"Ah, a Hawaiian name. That's cool."

Jinx smiled.

"Just curious why do you wear black?"

"Just to see if anyone is brave enough to walk up to me," replied Jinx.

"Am I as you say brave?" said Peter, bouncing his eyebrows.

Jinx laughed, "No doubt."

The song ended.

"Thank you for the dance," said Peter.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you," replied Jinx.

Belinda walked over to her.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that you enjoyed yourself."

Jinx smiled.

"Yep you did. I'm going to see if I can get my friend to start dancing. Later Lillian."

"Later."

Kitten…

Kitten glared at the gothic girl. For whatever reason she couldn't help but feel as though she knew who the gothic girl was. She listened to some of the people around her. She later learned that the girl was called Lillian. So far she only managed to dance with two guys. One of them was named Thomas who was mostly boring. The other guy was named Milo. She bit her lip to keep from saying, "what kind of name was Milo?"

Then a guy with blonde hair asked her to dance. His name was Michael. From what she could figure out he planned on being in a band. At least it was a lot better than the other guys. The only thing she didn't like about him was the fact that he'd step on her feet a lot.

By the time the dance was over her toes were throbbing with pain. Kitten then sat down. She looked over to see that the gothic girl was talking to a girl that wasn't gothic. Even though the next song wasn't a slow dance the gothic girl, Lillian continued to dance.

From what Kitten could tell that girl really loved to dance. Sometimes Lillian would dance alone. Other times she would dance with different groups of girls. Kitten shook her head. She had to beat Jinx. Now was not the time to figure out what or how she could embarrass people.

Jinx…

Jinx managed to get five guys to dance with her. Their names were Jonathan, Luke, Oliver, John, and Lee. Looking behind her she saw Kitten. Apparently the black shirt didn't go well with her. Jinx looked away smiling. Kitten wasn't good at disguising herself. But that didn't matter. Most people didn't pay much attention to what was going on around them. That was mostly why some of the super villains were able to walk among average everyday people without getting caught. Unless they were wanted by the police or the Teen Titans, other than that it was easy to hide among most people.

She danced with five more guys. They were Virgil, Harry, Garret, Dennis Mark, and David Smackers. Jinx's mood start to get better. She was dancing with the guys whom Kitten danced with. She danced with Garret, Dennis Mark (yeah she went out with this guy already but at least Jinx gets five extra points), and David.

It was very easy getting some guys to dance with her. After some of the boys started to see the gentle side of "Lillian." Jinx looked over to see that Kitten was dancing with some guy. Jinx couldn't help but smile. After the song was over Jinx was going to ask if the guy wanted to dance with her. For now she would talk to Belinda about what other tricks would work on guys.

Kitten…

So far Kitten managed to dance with four guys. Virgil, David, Dennis, and Garret. Dennis was a fine dancer. Sometimes he would try to get other girls to learn a dance that he learnt. After the dance was over with dancing with Dennis he went over to Lillian. Kitten felt slightly irked that this guy went to another girl. She moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Would you like to dance with me?" asked Dennis.

"I'd love to," said Lillian.

Kitten walked away wanting to get another guy to dance with her. She did manage to get another guy to dance with her. His name was Albert. Watching the two she saw that Dennis was trying to teach Lillian how to do the swing dance. Kitten looked back at her partner. This dance wasn't going so well.

By the end of the dance she managed to dance with eight guys. Kitten decided that she would dance with two more guys. She only managed to dance with one guy. The guy kept talking and talking and talking. Kitten really didn't like the guy. She finally found out that his name was Owen Fabian.

Jinx…

Jinx smiled when she saw Kitten leaving. Jinx pulled out her notebook to see how many guys she danced with. Nine guys. She twirled around for fun. She felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. Jinx turned. There was a guy with green eyes. Jinx couldn't help but smile.

"Um…hi," said the boy.

"Hey," said Jinx. "Great dance wasn't it?"

"I was kind of missed the whole thing," said the boy.

"Oh."

"Well since it's not completely over. You wouldn't mind me dancing with you?"

"That's cool with me," said Jinx.

Jinx and the boy started dancing. At first the boy was clumsy with dancing.

"Relax," said Jinx. "Take a deep breath."

After the song was over the boy smiled.

"I'm Gar."

"Gar?" asked Jinx, feeling awkward that she wasn't familiar with that name.

"It's short for Garfield," said the boy his face turning red.

"I see," replied Jinx. "Garfield isn't that common."

"So what's your name?"

For whatever reason Jinx forgot her fake name.

"It's Lillian. Friends call me Loa."

"Can I call you Loa?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Lillian what?"

"Huh? Oh it's Lark. Lillian Lark."

"Garfield Login," said Gar.

Jinx noticed that someone was waving at Garfield.

"Friend of yours?"

Garfield looked behind him.

"That's Wally," replied Garfield.

Jinx looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty.

"It's late. My Parents were expecting me back before midnight," said Jinx.

"Wait! I mean…would it be alright if you went out with me. I mean if you don't want to…"

"That'd be okay," said Jinx. "Where and what time?"

"How about at Ol' Joe's around twelve for lunch?"

Jinx pulled out a calendar and wrote down the name of the place, and time. Garfield sighed in relief.

"I'll take it this is your first time asking a girl out," said Jinx.

"No, it's just been awhile since I went out," said Garfield.

Jinx looked up to see a flash of sadness in the guy's eyes.

"Sorry. I guess I was being a little rude," said Jinx.

"Hey it's cool," said Garfield.

"Well better get going. Nice meeting you Garfield."

Jinx looked behind her. She couldn't help but smile. She quickly took the last bus and headed back to Brad's.

Kitten…

"How'd things go?" asked Fang.

"I managed to get eight guys to dance with me," said Kitten.

Fang smiled. He knew that Kitten was worn out. Kitten took of her shoes.

"Man, I've never danced that long before," said Kitten.

Kitten and Fang heard the door open. They looked up to see Jinx.

"You!" screamed Kitten. "You were that gothic girl at the dance! You cheated!"

"Yeah I was there. But I didn't know you'd be there. I just read a posture that told there was a dance," snapped Jinx, who pulled out a piece of paper that gave directions to the dance.

Kitten looked at the paper shocked. Before any of them could ask any questions Jinx left to her room. Brad came whistling. Kitten looked up at him. She then asked him if he told her about the dance Kitten went to. Brad clearly had no idea what she was talking about. He gave her a blank look. Kitten sighed saying never mind.

Jinx came out with a towel over her head. She was in her pajamas. Kitten looked at her envious that she knew how to get dates quickly. Jinx walked over to him and gave him a piece of paper. Brad had a surprised look. Kitten from what she could tell Brad was muttering names of the guys.

Kitten then went over. Brad covered the names. Kitten waited till he was done. She then gave him the names of her guys.

"How much do the girls have?" asked Fang.

"Kitten has nine dates. Jinx has, dare I say it, nineteen guys plus five points because one of the guys went out with her again."

"But didn't she go out with him as a different person?" asked Kitten.

"Yeah," replied Jinx. "But that still counts as one date."

Kitten felt her cheeks going red. It wasn't fair that Jinx had a lot more dates than she did. Jinx went to her room.

"Night guys," said Jinx.

Kitten flopped on the sofa. Brad looked at her and shook his head. Fang went over to her.

"Hey at least you tried your best," said Fang.

"You still have a month and three weeks left," said Brad.

Kitten and Fang glared at Brad. Brad shook his head.

"I'm leaving," said Brad. "Might as well make sure everything is locked up anyways."

Fang shook his head.

"When are we leaving here?" asked Fang.

"Next week we're leaving. At least that's what Jinx said."

"Man, this place stinks. I can barely get into those stores."

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm really tired," said Kitten, rubbing her eyes.

"Night Kitten," said Fang.

"Night," said Kitten, feeling gloomy.

(Jinx: 19 guys + 5 points. Kitten: 9 guys)

Author's note: This was a lot of fun. Writing the whole thing down. Hope you guys enjoy this. No questions today.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Ol' Joe's

Despite the fact that Jinx's room only had one window Jinx couldn't help but picture a beautiful sunrise. Jinx got up quickly dressing herself. It was four o'clock. She wrote a note.

"Gone fishing. See ya around five.

Jinx"

That day she still dressed up as a gothic girl. This time she put on a wig that had some pink on it but it had some brown near the roots. She then put on a shirt that was gray. Jinx smiled at her favorite shirt. It had a kitten that was black and white. Underneath the kitten there were words that said, "I'm my own unique person." Then she put on her shoes.

She looked at the mirror. She still looked like a gothic but not as extreme as yesterday. Quietly she snuck out of the building not wanting to disturb anyone who was sleeping. Star City looked different. Most people knew what the city looked like during the day. Few knew what it looked like at night. Very few knew what the city looked like when night was turning into day.

Looking around she saw some people who woke up much earlier than most people. Jinx walked up to a flower shop just looking at flowers. Jinx jumped at hearing the door open. Jinx twirled sharply to see who startled her. It was only an elderly woman.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" said the old woman.

"It sure is," replied Jinx.

"Why is such a lovely youth such as yourself up at this time?"

"I wanted to see a sunrise," answered Jinx. "I'm only here for a while. I've heard my aunt tell me that Star City is one of the best places to see a sunrise."

The lady nodded.

"I see you like flowers," said the old lady.

"They are lovely. I'm Lillian by the way."

"You've a strange last name Lillian."

Jinx couldn't help but snicker.

"By-the-way isn't my last name."

"Well what is it? I'm in suspense here."

"It's Lark. Lillian Lark."

"I am Mrs. Rosa Lee," said the old lady.

Jinx talked with the old lady for a while. Rosa then pointed out that the sun was rising and she offered to let Jinx go through her store to go to the roof. Jinx followed Rosa through her shop. Jinx kept herself from stealing from Rosa. When they reached the roof Jinx couldn't help but smile.

The sun was rising. There weren't any clouds to make it more grand but it was still lovely. At first the sun looked like a ball of scarlet fire. You couldn't see the sunrays but you knew that they were there.

"No sunrise is ever the same," sighed Rosa.

Jinx nodded in agreement. They both stood still. Watching the sun rise slowly. Jinx looked over at Rosa. A soft smile came over her face. For just a small moment she could see the old woman being young again. Her hair was a dark shade of brown. Then within a blink of an eye the woman was back to her formal self.

"It's a pity," said Rosa. "These days most people don't make the time to see the beauty of this world."

"It is sad," said Jinx. "I always like looking at sunrises. But I think I prefer sunsets."

"Well the store can't run on its own."

Jinx followed Rosa through the store. She bought some yellow daisies. Then she quickly left.

Hours later…

Garfield was waiting for her. Jinx couldn't help but smile. The guy was pacing.

"Hey," said Jinx.

Garfield looked over at her. He smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't make it," said Garfield.

"I have a tendency at being late," replied Jinx.

Jinx looked over to see that there was a red-haired guy waving over at them. Garfield waved back.

"You know him I assume," said Jinx.

"He's a good friend of mine," replied Garfield. "You wouldn't mind a double date would you?"

"Not at all," replied Jinx. "This should be interesting."

Garfield walked her to the table. Then four more people joined them. The red haired guy glared at one of the girls.

"Hey Wally," said the brown haired girl.

"Hey Susan," replied the boy that was named Wally.

Garfield looked at him.

"Who're they?" asked Garfield.

"Gar this is Susan, my sister. Susan, Garfield."

"This is my date John. My friend Bettie and her date Gerald," said Susan introducing her group.

Jinx nodded at each of them. It was clear that neither of them were pleased to see each other.

"I'm surprised you managed to get a date, Wally," sneered Sally.

Jinx knew that if she didn't do anything quickly there was going to be a fight.

"Garfield," said Jinx. "Aren't you going to introduce me to this charming young lady?"

"Oh right," said Garfield. "Guys this is Lillian."

"Well you must be fragile to be named after a delicate flower," said Susan.

"And you must be the daughter of Lucifer," replied Jinx coldly.

Susan took a step back.

"Well I never," said Susan ready to shout.

"Well now you have," said Jinx gesturing for the girl to leave.

Instead Susan took a seat. Jinx was really irked. The group followed pursuit. Looking over she saw that Wally was furious.

"I believe what you said was rude Lilly," said Susan.

"Look who's talking," replied Jinx. "Taking a seat when you haven't been invited is also considered rude. But then again most girls your age don't know that."

Susan's lips turned into a thin line. Before Susan could say anything Jinx asked Wally who his date was.

"Everyone meet Helga."

"Why is she from Hell?" asked Susan.

The girl was close to crying. Jinx gave Susan a pleasant smile.

"Say that again," said Jinx in a cold voice.

Susan looked at her shocked.

"That girl is from…"

Jinx grabbed the front part of her shirt.

"Now listen. The next time I hear you say that I'll give you five reason to shut up," said Jinx making sure that her voice was icy.

"And what are your five reasons."

Jinx counted her fingers while making a fist. Susan's eyes went wide. Wally touched Jinx's fist.

"I'll take care of her later," said Wally.

Jinx glared at Susan. Pushed the girl away from her. Garfield looked at her surprised.

"Sorry I tend to lose my temper when people use cuss words," said Jinx.

Susan looked shocked.

"Sure act shocked when you were the one trying to start a fight," said Jinx.

Susan glared at Jinx.

"I don't know how you get a date for being a hobbit," sneered Susan.

"I'm not short. I'm fun size, Toothpick," replied Jinx.

"What'd you call me?" snapped Susan.

"Toothpick. Or would you prefer scrawny?"

Susan's face turned red. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"So, what shall we order?" asked Wally.

"It's all pizza," replied Susan. "What is there to order?"

Jinx shrugged, "I could go for a four cheese with some pineapples."

"Four cheese sounds good," said Helga softly.

After some minutes of debating on what pizza they all should have they agreed that half should be four-cheese and the other half with peppers. Susan still gave sharp remarks. At first she tried to insult Jinx, but Jinx acted as though she didn't hear a thing.

"Hey stupid can't you hear me? Or are you deaf?" sneered Susan.

"Gar, did you hear something?" said Jinx calmly.

Garfield wasn't sure what to do with the two girls fighting. Susan glared at her.

"Hello I'm talking to you!"

"Hey, Scrawny," replied Jinx as though she just realized she was there.

Susan started cussing Jinx out. Jinx leaned back smiling.

"I'm sorry what was that. I couldn't hear you," said Jinx.

Susan yelled at Jinx repeating what she said. Jinx smiled when she saw some of the men coming over and told Susan to leave. Susan's group left reluctantly. Jinx had a smirk on her face knowing full well that she won. Helga looked at Wally then at Susan. She finished eating her slice of pizza then left. Wally shook his head.

"I swear that sister of mine is trying to make sure I don't get a single date," mumbled Wally.

"Well that doesn't sound like fun," replied Jinx. "Where're you going Gar?"

"To my job," replied Garfield.

Jinx knew that he was lying. It was written on his face. But Jinx didn't press him.

"It was nice meeting you," shouted Jinx.

Gar waved while walking away. Jinx looked over at Wally.

"Well, this was interesting," said Jinx getting up.

"I hope my sister hasn't insulted you or anything," said Wally.

"Please, I'm used to it. I get that a lot at school. I'm kind of used to it. I said that didn't I. Anyways, I think someone should teach that girl a few lessons."

"I was kind of hoping that Helga would go to my place and meet my family," said Wally shaking his head. "Exactly where are you going?"

"To some malls to see if there's anything of interest," replied Jinx.

Jinx went through her pockets to see if she had any money.

"I'll pay for it," said Wally, pulling out some bills.

"That's good," said Jinx. "Does it ever annoy you that people think that siblings have a lot of things in common?"

"Sometimes, but I've grown used to it."

Jinx shrugged. She looked around.

"Tell Garfield that I had a good time," said Jinx.

"Sure thing," replied Wally.

Walking away Jinx looked over her shoulder to see that Wally was watching her. Jinx turned with a smile on her face. This guy was thinking of asking her out. Perhaps she would stay as Lillian Lark for a couple of days. She got on a bus to go down town. Jinx looked behind still seeing that Wally was still watching her. Leaning against the table that the group sat at. Jinx shook her head. He was so obvious.

Author's note: Did Jinx give a little of herself away when she wanted to punch Susan? Sorry it took me so long to update. I was working real hard on this chapter and blah, blah, blah. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
Hive Has Escaped Again

Robin's fist hit against one of the closest tables. Just when they thought they could capture the guys they somehow managed to escape. The fight wasn't even but somehow the Hive managed to fight the Titans off just fine. The news was on. Raven looked at the news for a long time. Cy turned to TV off.

"Have any of you noticed that Jinx wasn't with them?" said Raven.

"I've noticed," said Starfire.

Robin looked at Cy. Cyborg shook his head indicating that he didn't know where Jinx was. The screen went on. A police officer was on screen.

"I've got something you guys might be interested in," said the officer.

"Okay man, send it over," said Cy.

The computer started to load the tape of the Hive stealing from one of the banks. They were talking. The Titans listened.

"Shouldn't we have…what you call them…people that watch to make sure the police aren't coming?" asked Billy Numerous.

"Nah, we're fine," said See-more.

Mammoth tried lifting some pounds of gold from the ground.

"I could use a hand here," shouted Mammoth.

"Just get the lighter stuff," snapped Gizmo.

"What's yer problem?" asked Billy Numerous. "You're not thinking of Jinx going out with all those other guys are you?"

"Shut up," snapped Gizmo, face flushed.

The other guys cracked up laughing.

"Well I think it's great that gal is gone," said Billy Numerous.

"Where'd Jinx go anyways?" asked Mammoth.

"Somewhere in Star City," said See-more.

"Star City? Isn't that where famous people live at?"

"You snot brain!" shouted Gizmo. "No one famous came from Star City. Besides, we don't know where Jinx is besides out of town."

The Hive kept debating on what things they should steal. Then there was a shout.

"Titans Go!"

Raven stopped the tape. Looked over to the others.

"Well, there's our answer to why we haven't been seeing Jinx," said Raven, leaving.

Robin shook his head.

"Should we tell BB and Kid Flash about this?" asked Starfire.

Robin reached for the phone.

"Might as well," said Robin. "Answering machine."

"Maybe they're chasing Fang," said Starfire.

There was silence.

"Well, the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens yo," said Cy.

Robin got on the computer typing up some of the cases he needed to work on. Starfire went to her room knowing that Robin wasn't in good spirits. After about thirty minutes Robin tried calling Kid Flash again…

Author's Note: I know it's real short. But I was having writer's block. The next chapters are going to be a lot better. In the episode where Cy casts himself as Stone I kind of noticed that Gizmo was jealous of Stone cause Jinx, obviously, had a crush on him. Do you guys think Gizmo has a crush on Jinx?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
Man

Beast Boy kept banging his head against the doorway.

"Man, I'm so stupid," said Beast Boy.

Kid Flash looked at him.

"Hey, first dates aren't always that easy. Don't worry. Besides, Lillian said she had a great time."

Beast Boy started rubbing his forehead.

"Why is it that whenever I start going out with girls things start going bad?"

"I don't know," said Kid Flash. "Hey, at least you'll have better luck next time."

"Any news on Fang?" asked Beast Boy, wanting to change the subject.

"Nope. No one's seen him."

Beast Boy looked at the computer. For whatever reason the phone rang.

"Speedster's residence, Kid Flash speaking," said Kid Flash. "Hey Robin…no, not much luck on our end…hadn't seen Jinx much? Hm-mmm…you think she might be over here? Yeah I'll tell BB you guys said hi…kind of low on the dumps today…later."

"So Robin thinks that Jinx might be over here?"

"It's a possibility," replied Kid Flash.

"What'd they say exactly?"

"That the Hive said something about Jinx being out of town. They think that she might be in Star City."

"So, what're we gonna do?" asked BB.

Kid Flash shrugged, "I don't know. Wait I guess. Waiting isn't my favorite activity."

"I know the feeling," replied BB. "So, want to play some card games?"

"Sure," replied Kid Flash. "Better than doing nothing. So, what do you think of Lillian?"

"She's nice," replied BB. "I think you should try going out with her. She seems to be able to handle your sister well."

Kid Flash shrugged.

They played some of the card games. Since they were bored, really bored, they played Go-fish for a while. Kid Flash wasn't paying much attention to what was going on.

"What're you thinking about?" asked BB.

"About Jinx."

"About capturing her?"

"Something like that," replied Kid Flash. "How about setting a trap for Fang and his girlfriend, Kitten?"

"Sounds cool. How're we going to trap them?"

"Still need to work on how it's going to work out," said Kid Flash.

"So, what do you think about Lillian going out with you?"

"Well, my parents, mostly my mom, have been wanting to see my "girlfriend." My sister told my mom that I had a lot of girlfriends. She thinks that's one of the reasons why I've been coming and going a lot."

"I wouldn't be bothered if you asked her out. I'm too busy being a Titan. Besides, I don't want any of the villains to hurt my girl, whoever she may be."

"That's cool," replied Kid Flash.

Kid Flash looked at the phone. It didn't ring.

"Well, this is really dull," replied Kid Flash.

Beast Boy shuffled the cards.

"How about playing another game?"

"Nah, I think I should check the city."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"No, I don't mind. But I have to warn you girls always run after me."

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Lucky, the only girls that chase me are in Japan," replied Beast Boy.

"Let's hope we figure out what Fang and Kitten are up to."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement. At least they would try to capture Fang and Kitten. And if Jinx really was here in Star City, they could try catching her when she least suspected it.

Author's note: Man, I'm real sorry that it took me forever to update. I've been having writer's block more than usual. I know I should add more detail to this chapter but it's the best I could come up with. Later.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty  
Plans

Author's note: I'll be putting several chapters together so you guys won't have to write down which chapter you last read if I should update more than one chapter. Hope you enjoy. I'm really, really, really, really sorry for not updating really fast.

Jinx kept pacing back and forth. Brad just simply watched her. Jinx pulled on her pigtails again. It was obvious that something was bugging her and she felt trapped.

"They're taking forever," said Jinx. "I called them. What the heck is the matter with them?"

"You usually take you're time when it comes to meetings," replied Brad teasingly.

"That's because I know what I'm doing. They're late."

"Something's been bugging you."

"Well yeah," replied Jinx. "Didn't you see the news? Those morons basically ratted on me. Honestly, you'd have thought they didn't know there was such a thing as security cameras."

"But they don't know where you're at Jinx," replied Brad. "By the way do you mean morons as in your Hive members or the Titans?"

"I wish it was the Titans," snapped Jinx. "I don't know why I hang around with those gnat brains."

"But the good thing is the Titans don't know where you're at. To them you could be anywhere by now."

"Whatever, if I knew the Titans they'd estimate that I was with Fang and his bloody girlfriend. This is really stupid."

"So what're you going to do about it?"

"I'm thinking of sticking around for a few days then get the heck outta here," replied Jinx. "Before our luck hangs by a thread."

Brad placed his chin on his knuckles. He couldn't help but have a smirk on his face.

"So you're thinking of staying here for a few days?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"It couldn't possibly be because of my charms and great looks now would it?"

Jinx gave him her looks that said that he was far from it. She shook her head. Went back to pacing.

"I can kind of see why some guys like to keep you waiting."

Jinx froze. Glared at him over her shoulder. Then walked over to one of the sofas. Picked up one of the magazines and skimmed through it. Then she put the magazine back.

"You never told me how the date with Garfield went. From the look in your eye you looked like you wanted to destroy something."

Jinx leaned her head against the back of the leather sofa. She'd been dying to tell someone what happened on her date but didn't dare not wanting Kitten to know about Garfield.

"It was nice until Wally's bratty sister, Suuuusaaan, came along."

"Did you reveal your secret, love?"

"No, but I was close to giving her a black eye," replied Jinx. "That Susan is such a brat. Oh, and Brad, don't try doing the British accent. It's not you."

Brad smiled, "Please go into deep detail of exactly what happened."

"Brad, are you jealous?" replied Jinx, tilting her head to the side.

"Now whatever gave you the impression that I was jealous?" replied Brad.

"Besides the fact that lately you've been asking about my dates…um…it's pretty obvious," said Jinx.

"You said um. That means you think that I'm jealous but you don't have any evidence," said Brad with a smirk.

"I only said um for dramatic effect."

"Still plan on being an actress?"

"You plan on working as a barber till in your eighties?"

"At least I've a well paying job," snapped Brad. "While you, you just steal money from hardworking men and women. It's like you don't give a beep about them."

"So? Most of these people need some excitement otherwise they'd be the ones doing the crime. And I'm the one who has to do all the planning for those nitwits. I'm the one who has to act like the idiot so no one suspects me of being the mastermind of the cruddy group!"

"I don't give a beep about that beep," replied Brad.

"What's with saying beep? While you were in the Hive you swore like a street kid," said Jinx.

"Because I'm trying to break the habit of cursing," snapped Brad.

Brad and Jinx were glaring at each other. They were both silent for a long time. Brad couldn't help but start snickering.

"You're snickering!" said Jinx pointing at him.

"I am not," snapped Brad.

"Are too!"

"Am not!" replied Brad.

"You look like a bald man!" said Jinx.

"You've gray skin. Where'd that come from?"

"Beep should I know. These stupid powers decided my beeping fate."

"Ha! Who's saying beep now!"

Jinx walked over to the counter. They both looked at each other. Brad gave Jinx a no-nonsense look. Jinx looked as though she was going to make him pay for all the little things he said some minutes ago.

"You enjoying this argument?" asked Jinx.

"Whatever gave you that ghastly idea?"

Then both Brad and Jinx cracked up laughing. Jinx then looked at the door. Her smile faltered for a bit.

"Man," said Brad. "I miss faking arguments with you Jinx. But seriously do I look bald."

"Stop that," snapped Jinx. "You're sounding like one of those girls who's always asking their friends "does this look good on me" or "do I really look like whatever." I think it's kind of cool that you're not worried about becoming bald."

"Like oh my gosh," said Brad, trying to mimic a girl. "This bald style is so fabulous."

Jinx pretended to slap Brad in the face. They were both trying to keep from laughing.

"You're such a flirt," said Jinx. "But I will admit that I am a fashion freak."

"Me? But what about you? You're so flirtatious," said Brad.

"Give me the names of the guys you've been hanging around with and I'll make them into men," said Jinx.

"Nope," said Brad. "It's all me. Yeah it is true that you've got some fashion talent. Well, that's my opinion but I'm not the fashion dogs."

"Liar," said Jinx. "You were never good at telling a lie."

"Neither were you," said Brad.

"I'm good at making up stories," said Jinx sitting down.

"That is true," said Brad. "Hardly any of your excuses are ever the same."

"They're so late. They're so in trouble when they come over."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Maybe it's Kid Flash who's been chasing them."

"Kid Flash? Who the beep is he?"

"You sound cute when you say beep," said Brad putting the dishes up.

"How dare you!" snapped Jinx.

"What cute?"

Jinx faked a scream. Brad walked over saying cute. Jinx leaped off the chair.

"Cute, cute, cute," said Brad taugtingly.

Brad started chasing Jinx everywhere. Jinx covered her ears with her hands.

"I'm not listening," said Jinx.

"Jinx, I'm serious now," said Brad.

Jinx put down her hands.

"Cute," said Brad.

Jinx moaned, pretending to be in huge amounts of pain.

"Kid Flash is one of those superheroes. He's known to be the fastest boy alive."

"I'll believe it when I see it," replied Jinx.

"So you don' believe me?" asked Brad.

"Frankly, I've never met anyone I couldn't defeat," replied Jinx. "Besides the Titans."

"That's a bit cocky don't you think?"

"Still need to work on the humility stuff," replied Jinx. "Man, thirty minutes. If this "Kid Flash" is hard to get rid of I can't say I blame those blockheads. Brad, I admit that the Titans managed to defeat me. Isn't that more humble than some of the other villains?"

"You're hoping they'll be caught," stated Brad. "And don't try distracting me with you're so-humble talk."

Jinx nodded, knowing better than to deny that fact to Brad, and to deny that she was trying to distract him from thinking about how she had failed a few times.

"I know I'm going to sound like a preacher trying to show you the error of your ways," said Brad. "But have you ever thought about quitting the Hive and leaving the life of a villain?"

"You really do sound like a preacher," replied Jinx.

"I try my best."

"Why'd you give up being a villain?" asked Jinx. "Not to be rude or nothing. I'm just curious."

"Well, mostly because I've thought about what would villains do when…you know I'm old and I'm losing my memory or something. Would they take care of me? Or would they lock me up until I died? That's why I quit being a villain. 'Cause I spent some time watching the Hive. I got my answer after seeing how some of the villain members who were out of their prime were treated."

"I've thought about that too, but it just seems like I don't really want to give up that life," replied Jinx. "It's stupid isn't it?"

"No, not the least bit," replied Brad. "Sometimes, it's hard for some people to change. But one of those days Jinx. One of those days you're going to have a big reason for giving up being a villain."

"You do realize that you're sounding like a preacher, right?"

"Yeah, I figured that by the look on your face," said Brad. "But it was worth saying something that was completely…nerdy? No…like some goody-goody."

Jinx shook her head laughing. She looked at her watch.

"I don't think they got you're message, Jinx," said Brad.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Jinx. "I'm going out. I'm not going to wait on those guys forever."

"Um…Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be against the rules if I went out with you?"

"Only if you're disguised," replied Jinx. "Later, Brad."

"Tomorrow evening?"

"Sure thing," replied Jinx closing her bed room door.

Did she hear him? He walked over to her door and heard her mutter about their evening date. He smiled. Nothing wrong with dating a girl you like as long as no one knew about it.

Author's note: The scene where Brad was chasing Jinx and saying "cute" I got that from my sister point and saying "How dare you" and the rest from Princess Bride when the wife of Miracle Max says the blasted Prince's name. Question: Do any of you feel as though this whole Jinx flirting with someone other than Robin or Kid Flash is odd?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one  
The Nefarious Plan of Kitten and Fang

Kitten was tense. First Beast Boy came out of nowhere just when they were going to rob a bank. Then this blurry guy came out the same way Beast Boy did. Kitten lost it when she saw Beast Boy.

"Whoa!" shouted Beast Boy who quickly turned into a fly.

"Kitten," shouted Fang. "We've no time for this."

Kitten ignored him completely.

"Pretty girls are never the kind that listen," said a voice.

Fang turned spiting out some goo that would make people freeze. He missed the person that was behind him. How'd he miss? Fang felt a tap on his shoulder. Fang turned thinking that he'd be lucky and get the stupid guy.

WHAM!!!!

Fang found himself lying on his back. He looked up to see a grinning boy in tighties.

"Need a hand BB," shouted the guy.

Fang knocked the guy from under his feet. Leaped into the air and grabbed Kitten. Fang was grateful that he had extra pairs of legs; otherwise Kitten would've gotten away from him and start going back to attacking Beast Boy.

Kitten's cell phone started to ring. Kitten looked to see who was calling. It was Jinx. Kitten rolled her eyes. Now what did Jinx want this time? Fang made an unexpected move. Kitten accidently dropped the phone.

"My phone!" shouted Kitten.

A yellow and red blur caught the cell phone. Oh great, thought Fang. First, they get caught by those cruddy good guys and now Kitten lost her cell phone.

"Who was it that called?" asked Fang, praying that it wasn't Jinx.

"Um…it was Jinx," said Kitten.

"Wonderful," mumbled Fang. "She's going to kill us when she finds out what happened."

Kid Flash and BB…

Beast Boy punched the concrete wall. Fang and his girlfriend managed to escape, again.

"Man, just our luck," said BB.

"Speaking of luck," said Kid Flash holding a cell phone close to Beast Boy. "Guess who called them."

"_Hi, this is Jinx. I'm calling to let you guys know that I'd like to have a meeting at our H.O. say about an hour. If you're not able to make it just give me a call."_

Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"That was Jinx! Man, this is bad!"

"I wonder what she meant by H.O.?"

"H.O.! Who cares, at least we know that Jinx, Kitten, and Fang have joined forces!"

"If they did join forces why aren't the Hive involved?" asked Kid Flash.

Beast Boy looked at Kid Flash for a long time. Kid Flash did have a point. Beast Boy nodded to let his new pal know that he acknowledged what Kid Flash said.

"So…? What are you going to do?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm going to go to and see where this phone call came from," replied Kid Flash.

"Do you think we might get lucky this time? I mean…"

"Hey, take it easy BB," replied Kid Flash. "At least we've something that'll help us figure out where they're at."

Kitten and Fang…

Kitten and Fang found Brad locking up. Kitten grabbed Fang.

"What?" said Fang, almost close to yelling at her.

"I've an idea," said Kitten smiling wickedly.

Kitten whispered what he idea was going on in her head. Fang nodded.

"It just might work," said Fang.

Kid Flash and BB…

"Brad? Who's Brad?" asked BB.

"Well from the look on his records he used to be a Hive student," replied Kid Flash. "Hmm, I wonder…"

Kid Flash typed some words. A picture popped up to show that Brad was serving his time in jail.

"Do you think he's gone back to the villain side?"

"Not likely," replied Kid Flash. "I've met Brad before. He seemed as though he really wanted to change."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Wait until…"

Kitten's cell phone started to ring. Kid Flash grabbed it. Clears his throat and presses the green phone button.

"Hello," said Kid Flash attempting to sound like a girl.

"Kitten! Where the heck are you!" shouts Jinx.

Kid Flash held the cell phone away from his ear. Whoa, what country did she come from?

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"The batteries died," replied Kid Flash in a girlish voice.

"They died! Didn't you like bothered to check on the batteries before you went out!"

"I forgot," replied Kid Flash smiling.

"Where are you? You near a store or something."

"Well, yeah, I'm looking at these fabulous shoes."

"Oh let me guess they're red," said Jinx sarcastically. "How many guys have you dated so far?"

"Dated?" asked Kid Flash, still using a girl voice.

"Don't tell me you forgot the deal we made. You know about whoever gets the most dates is automatically the most attractive. Or did looking at the "_fabulous shoes" _make you forget?"

So that's what they've been doing. Kid Flash grabbed some paper and started writing down the information.

"Kitten what're you doing?" asked Jinx.

"I'm writing the name of the store where these shoes are."

"Whatever," replied Jinx. "Are there other things you need to do before you forget about this asinine contest?"

"Well, I kind of forgot what H.O. stands for."

"H.O. means hide out you blockhead!" shouted Jinx.

Man, doesn't this girl's voice hurt after shouting so many times. Kid Flash was tempted to tell her to stop shouting, but thought better of it.

"You don't need to shout. And you don't need to be so mean," said Kid Flash giving Beast Boy the thumps up.

"Oh no?" replied Jinx her voice really cold. "While you were busy being asinine I was watching the news. Those morons are piecing the puzzle together."

"What do you mean by these morons?"

"You know what I mean! These morons were the ones that attacked you. I'm watching the news."

"Oh, well BB and Kid Flash attacked us."

"BB?" asked Jinx.

Oh crap. He slipped. He just gave her some valuable information. How could he have done that?

"I heard Kid Flash call Beast Boy BB."

"Do you know how stupid you sound!" shouted Jinx.

"Will you stop shouting my ears are ringing now," replied Kid Flash.

"You're ears won't be the only problem you'll have. If you're not at the H.O. by eight this contest is over. Do you understand."

Kid Flash had to do something quickly. He had to figure out where the hide out was at.

"At Brad's place right?" asked Kid Flash.

"Brad? Who's Brad?" asked Jinx.

Kid Flash felt disappointed. He wasn't right. But at least Brad wasn't involved.

"Kid Flash what's going on?" asked Beast Boy.

"Shh," replied Kid Flash waving his hand telling him to be quiet.

"Who was that?" asked Jinx.

"Oh, it was my boyfriend Fang," replied Kid Flash. "You know how people sound funny on the phone and what not."

"Right, and I'm the princess of some undiscovered island," retorted Jinx. "Kitten, I've changed my mind. Our meeting isn't going to be at the H.O. I'll call you in about forty-five minutes and tell you where we'll meet. And be sure to take some medicine you sound congested."

"Okay, as long as it isn't far away."

"Oh don't worry," replied Jinx. "It won't be far away."

Jinx hung up. Man, it's no wonder Jinx was the leader of the Hive group.

"Was that her father? Or someone else?"

"It was Jinx," replied Kid Flash. "I'm starting to see why she was the leader. And man, she's got good lungs."

"Man, sorry I forgot to tell you that Cy said that she can be pretty loud when she wants to be."

"You know what's interesting?" said Kid Flash. "Jinx mentioned something about a contest. I don't think Kitten and Jinx are in alliance. I think they're having a contest against each other."

"What kind of contest?" asked Beast Boy.

"A dating contest," replied Kid Flash. "Jinx doesn't sound comfortable staying around for very long."

"So did you fool her? I mean with you sounding like a girl."

"Ha, ha," replied Kid Flash. "About forty-five minutes Jinx will give Kitten a call and tell her where the meeting is at."

"Great!" said Beast Boy. "Finally we're on a hot trail."

"I wouldn't have my hopes up. I kind of called you by your nickname on the phone."

"Jinx isn't exactly that bright. She's vicious but not very sharp," replied Beast boy.

"Flash once told me that you never underestimate your opponents."

Kitten and Fang…

Kitten hung up on the phone. She walked up to Fang with a beaming smile.

"Did it work?" asked Fang.

"You should've heard him on the phone," said Kitten. "Brad fell for it. He really thought that I Dr. Black was going to turn him in for hiding the criminals Jinx and us. He's going to pay all the money he has."

"What about your cell phone?"

"Oh, Jinx will be caught sooner or later. Those policemen always have a way at finding people on the cell."

"So how're things going to work?"

"First," said Kitten. "We'll blackmail Brad into paying him on a certain day. Second, you make sure to keep Jinx busy while Brad gives all the money he has to a certain area. Thirdly, once Jinx proclaims the contest to be over we'll be gone."

"How do you know if Jinx is going to end the contest?"

"That's just it," replied Kitten. "You make Jinx so mad that she'll have to lose her temper and end the stupid contest."

"But you'll lose to her," said Fang, who later regret saying it.

Kitten's face turned blank. Fang expected her to lose her temper.

"Crap, I didn't think about that."

Fang shook his head. That was obvious. Kitten's face turned red again.

"When is Brad going to deliver the money?" asked Brad.

"About three days," replied Kitten.

"That should give up plenty of time," replied Fang relieved. "The important thing is that Jinx doesn't find out what's going on."

Jinx…

"Stupid luck," muttered Jinx as she entered Brad's place at the back. "Being dressed like a blonde and acting like one is so out."

Jinx pulled out a pad and crossed out "dump blonde." She looked at the next line. Well, she could go as Sophie again and see what'll happen. Then she could go as a "smart blonde."

"Man, even when I try not to be I'm being so stereotype of other people. Zero dates today," said Jinx. "I wonder what's…its quiet…please don't let the police figure out what'd just happened."

Jinx raced to the office and found Brad sitting there pale. Oh no…something has happened. Something bad.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

Beast Boy kept looking at Kitten's cell phone. Twenty minutes since Jinx called. Why would it take forty-five minutes just to give a call and tell where the meeting was at? Well, they don't know the city as well as Kid Flash so that might be one of the reasons. Beast Boy's guts kept telling him that Jinx suspected that something was up.

"You okay buddy?" asked Kid Flash.

"I think Jinx knows that you're not Kitten," replied Beast Boy. "Did you call Robin?"

"Yeah, I did. He didn't believe me when I said that Kitten and Jinx were having a dating contest."

"Well, you can't blame the guy. One time Killer Moth had Robin take Kitten to a prom. For her it wound up as a disaster. She said that she'd get him for it."

"What about Jinx? What do you know about her?"

"Cy says that Jinx is a lot smarter than we think. She was in a few hard classes with him. But I really don't believe him. I mean he's my buddy but Jinx doesn't act smart."

"Hmm, It's been twenty-five since Jinx called."

"Man, it feels like times going real slow," said Beast Boy.

"I'm gonna check the city to see if there's any trouble."

"Wait!" shouted Beast Boy.

Kid Flash was gone. Beast Boy looked at the cell phone.

"Oh man, I'm not even good at sounding like a girl."

"Your not," said Kid Flash.

Beast Boy screamed, jumped in mid air and turned into a fly. Kid Flash was leaning against the table laughing.

"Sorry 'bout that," said Kid Flash trying to stop laughing but couldn't.

Beast Boy changed back into his human form.

"Dude," said Beast Boy. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah that's why I'm still laughing," replied Kid Flash.

Some music started playing. Beast Boy looked at his cell phone. Unknown.

"Uh…hello?" said Beast Boy.

"Um, hey Garfield, how're things at your end?" asked a familiar voice.

"Sophie! I'm great. You?"

"I'm good. Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the pizza place. It wasn't necessary. I usually have my temper in check."

"Hey, I wanted to punch Susan too. But you know I didn't want to look like a jerk."

"Can't say I blame you. I also wanted to make it up to you," said Jinx.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to be over at my uncle's place. But you know if you really want to make up for what you did at the behavior-I mean restaurant you could do me a favor."

"As long as it isn't anything illegal or immoral I'm all for it," replied Jinx.

"Just one question, how come your phone number came up as Unknown?"

"I left my cell at my aunt's place. I'm using a street phone. Man, they're so expensive. It's no wonder they're disappearing. So what's this big favor you want me to do?"

"Well, you wouldn't mind being Wally's girlfriend for a while would you? You see his sister told a little fib to his mom about him having so many girlfriends."

"Why that little skunk," replied Jinx. "If it means being able to get Susan in trouble for misbehavior I'm in for it. If it's okay with Wally."

"Awesome!" said Beast Boy. "I mean that's great."

"Is Wally there?"

Beast Boy looked over at Kid Flash. Kid Flash nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"Yep, we're kind of hanging out. You know as buddies."

"I kind of figured that," replied Jinx/Sophie.

"Well here he is," said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy handed Kid Flash his cell phone.

"Hey, Sophie. Sounds like you want to get my sister in trouble."

"I have a feeling we're both on the same side," replied Jinx. "So when is this little battle, I mean, date going to take place."

Kid Flash chuckled.

"Well, how does tomorrow sound."

"How about the day after tomorrow. I promised a friend of mine that I'd give help her decorate for her little sister's birthday party."

"Hey, that's cool. So what're you doing now? I mean before you called?"

"I was reading Frankenstein. It's not as scary as I thought it'd be. I'm only reading it 'cause I'm kind of obsess over history."

"I'm only good with history if it has action in it."

"In other words History isn't your strong subject."

"Hey, no fair," said Kid Flash. "You twisted my words."

"OMG," replied Jinx. "Well, gotta go. Gotta make some phone calls for the birthday guests. See you later?"

"Sure thing," replied Kid Flash.

"Great, Bye," said Jinx.

Kid Flash hung up and handed the phone back to Beast Boy.

"It's all settled," said Kid Flash.

"Awesome," said Beast Boy. "We've only fifteen minutes left."

Kid Flash shook his head.

"Waiting was never my strong point."

"Well, how about playing some card games?"

"Speaking of card games," replied Kid Flash who sped away, then came back holding a container of cards. "Want to play Uno?"

"Sure," said Beast Boy.

Brad…

"What happen Brad?" asked Jinx sitting down.

"Someone knows that I'm housing you guys," said Brad head between his knees.

"Who called?" asked Jinx.

"Some guy under the name Dr. Black."

"Too common," said Jinx. "Go on."

"He said that if I didn't pay sum amount of money he was going to rat on me."

Jinx placed her head on her knuckles. She looked at him for a while. She then closed her eyes trying to think of something that was logical to how Brad's little secret got out. She managed to cover him when she found out that Kitten lost her cell phone and the cruddy Titans had it. She was thinking of several ways to get the Titans to think that they were some miles away when they weren't. But how? And who was Dr. Black?

"Were Kitten and Fang here when the call arrived?"

"No," replied Brad. "Why? Do you think they're behind this?"

"I don't know," replied Jinx. "Did the person mention what time they'd call?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Hmm," said Jinx.

"Don't tell me you've a date tomorrow."

"Thankfully it's in the evening," replied Jinx. "I'll stay here and answer the phone."

"But that'll tell them…"

"I'm just going to claim to be your landlady and see what happens."

"Well, okay," said Brad, who knew that arguing with Jinx wasn't going to do much good. "Hey, what about the Titans? You've got three minutes to call them."

"I'll deal with it now," replied Jinx. "What's the farthest place from here?"

"Motel five on Mulberry Road," answered Brad. "That's about forty miles away from here. Why?"

"I think the Titans managed to get a hold on Kitten's cell phone," replied Jinx. "What's next to Motel Five?"

"Well, there's a restaurant. It's called Providence something."

"That should be just fine," replied Jinx. "At least Providence should be fine."

Jinx started dialing the number. Brad looked at her for a long time.

"How is it that you can remain calm under these situations?"

"With the Hive boys being so dramatic, you kind of get used to being the one above things…sometimes."

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

The cell phone started ringing. Kid Flash using his super powers reached the phone before Beast Boy did.

"Hello," said Kid Flash using his girlish voice.

"Kitten, I've decided a nice place for us to visit at," said Jinx.

Wow, thought Kid Flash, she sounds really hot when she's calm.

"Where at?" asked Kid Flash.

"You know that Motel that's some blocks away from this restaurant called Providence something…I don't remember the rest but anyways the motel is called Motel Five on Mulberry Road. Think you can make it there around eight?"

"Sure, but why is it so far away?"

"Uh, Kitten it's only a few blocks from the H.O. or is it that you've gone further away than intentioned?"

"Uh…yes that's what happened," replied Kid Flash. "But it won't be a problem getting there. After all I've Fang with me."

"Good," replied Jinx. "See you there. And be careful we wouldn't want the Titans to figure out what we're doing now would we?"

"See you later," replied Kid Flash.

"Au revoir," said Jinx.

Man, if Jinx wasn't a villain he would've asked her out right on the spot. He looked over at Beast Boy.

"Jinx will be meeting us at Motel Five around eight. Don't worry she told us the address it was on."

Beast Boy, "I swear this is getting easy. Why are you looking it up on the computer?"

"Just want to be sure it's the place Kitten and Fang are supposed to meet at," replied Kid Flash.

Kid Flash nodded. Turned to Beast Boy.

"C'mon let's go," said Kid Flash. "I like getting to things a little early."

Both boys left excited that they would finally catch one of the villains.

Brad…

Jinx was snickering.

"Man, those guys are so gullible," said Jinx. "That was so easy. Now to take care of Dr. Black."

Brad was shaking his head in amazement. She wasn't good at lying but when it came to telling stories she'd somehow reach a point where he almost thought she believed the stories she was telling. At least, that's what Brad always assumed.

"You amaze me sometimes."

"Oh yes, it'll be so sweet."

"But what're we going to say?"

"Don't you mean, what am I going to say while on the phone?"

"You're too cocky for your own good."

Jinx smiled. She walked over to the phone. But Jinx had to refrain from calling on Kitten's cell phone and saying something like, "Ha, I knew you'd fall for it."

"Well, tomorrow then. Excuse me I've some clothing to choose for some of my dates."

"Thanks Jinx," said Brad.

"No problem," said Jinx, clearly in a good mood. "See you tomorrow."

Kitten and Fang…

Fang shook his head. His rubbed his knuckles. What if Jinx found out what they were doing? How'd she react to the whole scenario? Would she blow up and try to hunt them down? He had heard tales of Jinx hunting down people who messed with her friends or people she somewhat liked. He looked over to see if Kitten was still in plain sight.

She was. He sighed in relief. This was stupid, getting scared of a gray-skinned girl with freakishly abnormal colored hair. What was the world coming to?

"Why did Kitten have to lose her temper with Jinx?" muttered Fang.

Kitten walked over to him. She looked oblivious to everything that was going on around her. For the most part it was true. The thing was that he knew that Jinx was…what was the word that people used…suspicious?

"Hey, Fang what's wrong?" asked Kitten.

"Well, as much as I hate saying this…you still need to get some dates. Otherwise Jinx will think we're the ones phoning Brad about ratting on him."

"Oh," said Kitten. "Well…where should we meet?"

"Near the phone area?" asked Fang.

"Sure," replied Kitten.

Fang was relieved that he was good at telling fibs. He waited until Kitten blended with the crowd. Then he vanished up in the roof tops careful that no one else saw him.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

"Why did it have to be at eight," muttered Beast Boy. "Its hours away. What do you think Jinx is up to?"

"I really don't know," replied Kid Flash. "C'mon, might as well do something that's fun for a while."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sometimes, a superhero needs a break here and there."

"That's true," replied Beast Boy. "Hey, there's Sophie."

Kid Flash looked over to see a girl with partially dyed pink hair and brown hair. He smiled to see that this time she wasn't dressed in all black clothing. At least she was dressed moderately nice.

"I'll be right back," said Kid Flash.

He sped off and changed into his average everyday clothing. Okay…here goes. Kid Flash walked around pretending not to notice Sophie.

"Wally?"

Kid Flash turned trying to look surprised. Sophie was looking at him.

"If it isn't witches, it's the devil," said Sophie walking up to him. "How're things going with you?"

"Pretty good," replied Kid Flash. "Where'd that saying about witches and devils come from?"

"Oh," replied Sophie, rubbing the back of her neck. "I got that from my grandmother. She always had interesting sayings."

"What kind of sayings?"

"Well…let's see she once said that I was a cool cat, something like that. And she and I were talking about…crap, I lost my train of thought," said Sophie/ Jinx. "I think it had something to do with dead ducks…oh well it'll come to me later."

"So…anything you're doing this afternoon?"

"Besides looking for book stores and some store with hair dye nothing much," replied Sophie.

"What color are you going to dye your hair?"

"I was thinking of blue or grayish blue color."

"Why blue?"

"I believe blue means innocent amongst us English speakers. 'Course I've been wrong before."

"And what does pink mean?"

"Heck should I know, pink isn't exactly my favorite color."

"Then why'd you dye your hair pink?"

"I lost a bet to some of my girlfriends," replied Sophie. "It was awful when those so-called friends of mine were dying my hair pink."

Kid Flash couldn't help laughing. Sophie was a funny girl. He saw a gleam of mischief in her eye when she looked at him.

"I thought you said you were going to help a friend of yours with her little sister's birthday party."

"She called me and said that everything was under control," replied Sophie.

His cell phone started ringing.

"Hold on," said Kid Flash. "Hello."

"Um…I hate to interrupt but police are chasing after Fang," said Beast Boy.

"Great," said Kid Flash. "Hold on."

Kid Flash placed a hand over the phone.

"Um…something came up…and…"

"Did your sister do something she wasn't supposed to do?"

"Something like that?" replied Kid Flash.

"Go get her," said Sophie. "I'll see you later…"

Sophie's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello…oh hey…are you serious? I know but I'm kind of busy…uh-huh…Okay…but why? On my way…later."

"Who was that?" asked Kid Flash, wondering why Sophie looked irked.

"Some blockhead tried selling some of my paintings. Luckily my friend…a different friend stopped them. They need me to come to see if the paintings really belong to me."

"Ouch," said Kid Flash. "That doesn't sound like fun."

"You got that right," said Sophie. "Later, Wally."

Brad…

"Look I haven't the money yet," said Brad. "You said that you'd call in the morning."

Jinx came in. Brad looked at her. He was as pale as a sheet of paper. Jinx walked over to him.

"Tell Dr. Black that you'll have the money the day after tomorrow," said Jinx her voice really calm.

Brad did what he was told. He tried to sound calm.

"No," replied Brad. "I'm not going to tolerate this. I don't have these villains at my place."

Jinx pressed a button to have "Dr. Black" on the speaker.

"Oh yes you do," said a dark voice.

Brad saw Jinx's eyes narrow at concentrating on her thoughts wondering who Dr. Black really was. Jinx pressed the button again. Then placed her laptop next to the phone, pulled out a cord and plugged it into the phone. Brad's mouth dropped. Where'd she learn to track people down?

Jinx then pressed the same button to put the person on speaker.

"I know you have them cause you're silent."

Jinx pulled out some pieces of paper and wrote down what he should say.

"Oh? You do?" said Brad.

Brad kept thinking to himself, this is so stupid. Obviously someone else knows about the whole thing. He looked at the next question.

"You got any proof?" asked Brad.

"I've noticed some strange girls entering into your place. I assume they're Kitten and Jinx."

"How many strange girls?" asked Brad, without looking at the paper.

There was silence on the phone. Jinx mouthed, "keep asking."

"Look, if you know anything about me, you'd know that I've parties and strangers always come to my parties. Why on earth would these villains, Kitten and Jinx come here?"

"I just know!" snapped the voice.

Brad looked at Jinx. Jinx had a satisfied smile. She looked up at him and gestured for him to keep asking the questions. Obviously she figured out this whole puzzle.

"I've even seen Kitten's boyfriend come to your place," said the voice.

"He tried stealing from me," said Brad, acting as though he didn't like the idea. "Man, that guy was scary. He looked like a freak of nature. I mean can you believe that he got a girlfriend looking like some mega-spider. That was so creepy."

"Hey! You don't…"

Jinx gave Brad the thumps up. Obviously she managed to find where the phone call came from.

"I don't what?" asked Brad.

"Listen, you better have the money ready or else."

The person hung up. Brad leaned over to Jinx.

"Do you know what to do?"

"Yes," replied Jinx. "I know for a fact that they'll call tomorrow."

"Why would Kitten and Fang do that?"

"Obviously they were thinking of annoying the heck…They think that I'll cancel the bet and while I cancel it they were going to rob you…I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" asked Brad.

"Away from here before Fang comes," replied Jinx.

Kitten and Fang…

Fang knew that Jinx was at Brad's place. He waited patiently. He thought that once Jinx was captured and the police figured out that Brad was the person who gave housed them he'd serve his time in jail. He kept rubbing his hands pleased. It wasn't anything personal against Brad. It was just that he was another guy that Kitten might dump him over. Jinx walked out of the place. He didn't notice that she looked like her somewhat average self.

Fang took a deep breath. Then he spat out that goo that would make people freeze. He smiled thinking that everything was going to go according to plan. Jinx dodged the goo. Leaped, spun around and sent bad luck waves right at him. He was knocked off his feet. Jinx raced away.

Fang rubbed his head. How'd she know? He shook his head. It didn't matter. As long as Kitten was away from Jinx, all he had to do was capture her and call the police. Easy as cake. He chased after Jinx.

Jinx leaped onto a car. Leaped onto one of the buildings. Fang spat some more goo. To his dismay he'd missed again and again. Jinx leaped. Vanished.

Fang looked around. Fear overcame him. What if she went looking for Kitten? He looked elsewhere but couldn't see her. He checked the whole place. Every crack and corner. But still he didn't find her. He expected Jinx to suddenly jump out and attack him. Nothing. All was dead silence. He had a gut-sinking feeling. He raced to where he and Kitten had agreed to meet.

He reached to where Kitten was at. Kitten looked flushed in the face.

"What's wrong?" asked Fang.

"I think I slipped," said Kitten. "I lost my temper when Brad started saying what a freak you were."

"Was Jinx there?"

"I don't think so," replied Kitten. "I didn't hear her in the background."

"Thank heavens," said Fang relieved. "At least she doesn't know what our plans have been."

"Did you take care of Jinx?"

"No," replied Fang, he didn't dare mention that Jinx was actually at Brad's place. "I lost her somehow."

"What!" shouted Kitten.

Fang and Kitten froze at hearing a cold chuckle. They looked behind them to see Jinx leaning on one of the poles.

"Did you honestly think I was that stupid?" asked Jinx her voice cold.

Fang spat goo in her direction. Jinx sent bad luck waves at the goo. Quickly like a blur of motion she dove behind a trash can. The rest of the goo landed on Fang and Kitten. Kitten tried moving but couldn't. Jinx looked up, still smiling. She walked over to the two frozen villains.

"Why do you think I went to Hive academy?" said Jinx her voice becoming icier by the second.

Jinx then looked at Kitten. Her smile widens.

"We're going to have so much fun Kitten," said Jinx. "Let's see how long it'll take for the police to come and pick your boyfriend up."

Jinx dragged Kitten away. Fang tried moving but couldn't. By the time Jinx and Kitten were gone the police came and found Fang frozen on the spot. They hauled him off. Kitten couldn't make a sound.

Jinx put her upright. Kitten had several thoughts in her mind. Was Jinx going to kill her? She wasn't going to cry or beg. She heard Jinx make some movements put couldn't tell what Jinx was doing.

"Night Kitten," said Jinx.

Then there was darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two  
Tricked

"Man, I can't believe we were tricked," said Beast Boy. "I just knew it was too good to be true."

"Yeah, but Fang was caught," replied Kid Flash. "How'd he get frozen is what I'm wondering."

Beast Boy looked at the newspaper. He sighed. He just knew that any minute Robin would call demanding why Kitten and Jinx hadn't been caught yet.

"This stinks," said Beast Boy.

"I know the feeling," said Kid Flash. "Hmm, that's interesting."

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Look at this," said Kid Flash. "This camera is showing how Kitten and Fang were talking."

"Dude, didn't those guys notice that Jinx was leaning against the poll!"

"Obviously not," answered Kid Flash.

The video they were watching showed Jinx sending bad luck waves at the goo Fang spat out.

"Well, that answers the question of how Fang got frozen," said Kid Flash.

"But why'd she take Kitten? Is she a lesbian?"

"I don't think so..."

"Dude she just knocked Kitten out!" snapped Beast Boy.

They were both staring at the screen. Kid Flash looked over at Beast Boy.

"I wonder where Kitten and Jinx are going to vanish to, because they're not going to be here for long," said Kid Flash.

The screen suddenly changed. Robin was glaring at the both of them.

"I've heard Fang was captured," stated Robin.

"Jinx knocked Kitten out and took her to their hide out. We thought we were on their trail but obviously we weren't," said Kid Flash.

"Do you know what they're up to?"

"As far as we know the girls are having some sort of dating contest."

Robin looked at him for a long time. Kid Flash knew that Robin wasn't very pleased with the idea of Kitten going out with other guys. Well, after what Kitten nearly did, taking over the world with bugs, who could blame Robin?

"I'd like you to send some of your files on this case."

"No problem," said Kid Flash.

"Including the suspects that might've been overlooked," said Robin.

Then the alarm at Titan's Tower went off.

"Later," said Robin.

"Good luck catching those guys," said Kid Flash.

Beast Boy looked over at Kid Flash.

"So…what should we do?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know," replied Kid Flash. "I'm thinking perhaps it might be a good idea to pay a visit to Brad."

Brad…

"I know I'm smiling like a nitwit but man, I'm glad you've agreed to go out with me," said Brad.

"For the millionth time," replied Jinx, who was using the name or Nora Gil out in public while on a date with Brad. "I thought it'd be great to go out with a familiar face."

"What about you know who?" asked Brad.

"My cousin?" asked Jinx. "Oh, she'll be fine. She'll sleep like a baby. I mean after all she did have a stressful day yesterday."

"Hey Brad," said Kid Flash, who appeared out of nowhere.

Brad jumped a few feet from his seat and back. When Brad realized who was talking to him, he relaxed.

"Man, you nearly gave me a heart attack," said Brad.

"Sorry about that," said Kid Flash.

"No you're not," said Jinx. "You're just saying that because you don't want to feel guilty."

Kid Flash looked over to see a blonde haired girl with sparkling blue eyes. Of course she was wearing glasses.

"Kid Flash this is my good friend Nora Gil. Nora Gil this is Kid Flash. Nora was mostly the reason why I gave up being a villain."

"No it wasn't," replied Jinx. "You're just making that story up so I'd look like the heroine."

"First you don't like being the damsel in distress," replied Brad. "Now you don't want to be labeled as a heroine. What am I going to do with you?"

"You could just call me Nora you silly goose," replied Jinx.

"I'll take it you've known each other for awhile," said Kid Flash. "May I?"

"Go right on ahead," replied Brad.

Kid Flash took a seat. Brad could tell that Jinx wasn't feeling comfortable with sitting close to a superhero. But he was thankful that she didn't just attack the guy.

"What's up?" asked Brad.

"Have you heard of Fang, Kitten, and Jinx being around this area?"

"Heard it on the news," replied Brad.

"Has or I should say have any of the villains paid any…unexpected visits?" asked Kid Flash.

Brad looked at Nora. She shrugged. Brad knew that meant he could give a little information but not too much.

"Besides receiving a few phone calls from Jinx." No, no unexpected visits."

"What'd Jinx call you about?"

"Mostly to see how I was doing. You know being an ex-villain," replied Brad.

"Did you guys ever have a disagreement?"

"We've had a few, but nothing serious," answered Brad.

"Do you mean presently or in the past?"

"In the past."

"So, you're asking Brad a few questions just to figure out what's going on, right?" asked Jinx.

"Yes, and it's so the police don't start thinking Brad is helping them."

Jinx nodded calmly.

"So, how long have you known each other?"

"Three months," replied Brad.

"Really I thought it was four."

"That doesn't include settle hints that you like me, Nora," said Brad, patiently.

"That depends on one's perspective," retorted Jinx.

"See, what I've to put up with," said Brad. "And yes, Nora, I'm being exaggerating."

Kid Flash smiled. His blue eyes would shift to Brad then Jinx.

"Nora what?" asked Kid Flash.

"Nora Gil. Just one L."

"Well, I leave you guys alone. And Brad I'm going to go pay a visit and talk to you a little more. You know just so things are clear."

"That's cool," replied Brad.

After Kid Flash left Brad sighed in relief.

"Man, sometimes I get real scared. I don't want to go back to jail again."

"Can't say I blame you," said Jinx.

"Well, we came here to have a good time…"

"C'mon, how about we walk. Be sure to pay the tip to the waitress."

"Sure," replied Brad.

Brad and Jinx walked most of the time. Jinx knew that Brad was thinking of those times when he was in jail. Because of his strong connections he managed to serve about two years in juvenile prison. Jinx took Brad's hand.

"Those dark days are over, Brad," said Jinx softly. "Don't worry. In two days Kitten and I will be out of your hair."

"I know," replied Brad. "There are times…"

"What? C'mon Brad, you can tell me."

"Well, I've sometimes envisioned you as one of the good guys."

Jinx cracked up laughing.

"I knew you'd laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you," replied Jinx. "I'm just laughing at the idea. I mean come on, Jinx, the super heroine. Jinx means bad luck, genius."

"Yeah, but sometimes bad things help to make people better."

"You've your head in the clouds again," replied Jinx teasingly.

"A trail either makes you a better or bitter person," quoted Brad.

"Brad, have you been reading books from the wise men?" asked Jinx.

"Would it satisfy you if I said fifty-fifty?"

"I'll take that…for now," replied Jinx.

"Um…how would you feel if I moved out of Star City?"

"It is your choice," replied Jinx. "Although, I would miss being able to visit here and there."

"I really would like to go somewhere and not be reminded of my past," replied Brad whispering.

"Do I remind you of your past?" asked Jinx.

"I hate to say it, but honestly, yes, you do remind me of my past."

"We're still friends, right?" asked Jinx.

"No, we're going to get married and live happily ever after," answered Brad.

"Brad!"

"Kidding," replied Brad. "But that face expression is priceless."

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Jinx shaking her head.

"You could tell Kitten that because she's caused so much trouble that I'm going to kidnap her father."

"I know for a fact that you're not going to do it," said Jinx.

"I know. But it's a nice thought," said Brad. "And all so tempting."

"Thanks for lunch," said Jinx.

"No problem. You know, it's kind of nice to know that not all girls think I'm this nefarious guy."

"You've been reading from the dictionary, again haven't you?"

"Yes, yes I have," replied Brad smiling.

"I know I'm so going to sound mushy and a bit girly but I feel the same too," said Jinx.

"You mushy and girly? Who are you and what have you done to Nora?" asked Brad.

Jinx smiled.

"Well, later," said Jinx leaving.

Brad waved until Jinx was out of sight. He then turned going back to his bar. Placed his hands in his pockets.

"I wonder what Kid Flash wanted to talk about?" mumbled Brad.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

"Kid Flash!" shouted Brad. "What the heck are you doing!"

"Thought of paying a visit," replied Kid Flash. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I was thinking that you'd visit me later in the evening or something."

Kid Flash noticed that Brad was looking over at Beast Boy.

"Brad this is Beast Boy. Beast Boy, Brad."

"Dude, nice to meet you," said Best Boy.

"You two, man," said Brad.

Kid Flash knew that it felt awkward for Brad to have some sudden visits from some of the biggest superheroes around. Brad allowed them in his little apartment, one floor above the bar. The place was relatively clean.

"You mentioned Jinx calling you," said Kid Flash, sitting down. "When was the last time she called?"

"'Bout two or three weeks ago," replied Brad, getting some cans of soda.

"What'd you two talk about?"

"Mostly pleasantries," answered Brad. "I asked how she was doing with her team and she said that she thought about leaving them, period."

"Do you think she was serious this time?" asked Beast Boy.

"I honestly don't know," replied Brad. "As far as I could tell she was thinking of hanging around a few weeks then poof, vanish or something like that."

"What kind of pleasantries did you two talk about?"

"Well, we talked about the weather, pets, and about a few books. Somehow she and I got on a conversation on how a few common people get away with crimes."

"Like what?" asked Kid Flash.

"Kidnapping and stealing," replied Brad. "Jinx is kind of interesting, if I may say so."

"What'd she say about that kind of stuff?"

"Well, she pointed out that there were two forms of kidnapping and stealing. One that's legal and the other that's illegal. She's pretty sharp."

"Did she mention something about coming here?" asked Beast Boy.

"She mentioned something about getting away from the Hive for a while," said Brad.

"Any place in particular?" asked Kid Flash.

"Nothing that I know of," answered Brad. "For all I know she could be visiting places randomly."

"Has she ever called you some months ago?" asked Kid Flash. "Before her last phone call."

"Yeah," replied Brad. "She'd talk about how annoying the Hive school was. And how there were times where she wanted to just drop out."

"Did she ever tell why she wanted to drop out?"

"One, was the school's lack of tolerance towards failure," replied Brad.

"Was that one of the reasons why you left the Hive?" asked Beast Boy.

"Somewhat," replied Brad. "I know that's not a good answer but I'd like to keep my personal reasons to myself."

"Have you seen Jinx around this place?"

"A few times," replied Brad.

"Did you ever go up to her and asked her what she was doing?" asked Kid Flash.

"Once, she told me that she was trying to get a break from the Hive for a while."

"Is she likely to go back to them?" asked Beast Boy.

"She might."

"Have you tried persuading Jinx into leaving the Hive?"

"We've talked about it a few times."

"Brad," said Kid Flash. "We appreciate that you're being honest, but…"

"There's always going to be a "but" isn't there," replied Brad. "Fire away, Kid Flash."

"Has Jinx told you that she was on a dating contest with Kitten?"

"She's mentioned this a few times," replied Brad.

"Has she stolen anything?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know. So far I haven't seen any news on Jinx robbing from places around here," answered Brad.

"Brad, what if we said that you could help us with finding out where Jinx and Kitten are?" asked Kid Flash.

Brad looked at Kid Flash for a while. He leaned against his seat as though considering the idea deeply.

Brad…

Brad didn't feel comfortable about the idea of betraying Jinx. Jinx never was the type that forgave people for betraying her unless she knew that it was all part of some complex planning. Brad wasn't much of someone who planned things ahead.

"I don't know," said Brad.

The door opens. Brad prayed that Jinx didn't change back to her regular clothing. Jinx/ Nora came in. Brad gave a little prayer of thanks. Jinx walked over to him.

"Brad, what's going on?" asked Jinx.

"They've been asking me if I've seen or heard from Jinx lately," replied Brad.

"Um, dude do you think we can trust her with this secret?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nora hasn't told anyone that I'm an ex-villain," replied Brad. "She can keep a secret."

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Beast Boy.

Jinx looked over at him.

"I'd like to know a little of what's going on," said Jinx. "You know so to make sure my relatives don't go into town when something happens."

"There's nothing to worry about," said Kid Flash. "We're just trying to figure out how to capture Jinx and Kitten."

Jinx nodded. Looked over at Brad with a soft smile.

"I'm going over to Sophie's place," said Jinx. "You know to help her with getting ready for her date."

"You mean the one who's bored?" asked Brad, teasing.

"Ha, ha," replied Jinx sarcastically. "Better go. It was real funny having her hair dyed pink."

"Dyed pink?" asked Kid Flash.

"Oh, my friends and I had this little bet with Sophie. She lost so we had her dye her hair pink," replied Jinx. "Later, Brad."

"Be careful on the streets, Nora," said Brad waving to her.

Jinx winked at him. Brad felt relieved that Jinx knew that he didn't want to betray her. It was just part of their plan.

"So," said Kid Flash. "Are you going to help us? We'll let you think this over tonight."

"In other words you're going to come over and see what I've decided to do," said Brad.

"Pretty much," replied Kid Flash.

"Alright," said Brad. "I'll think about it."

"Okay, we'll see you later then."

"Later guys," said Brad.

Brad sighed in relief when he closed the door on the superheroes. He plumped to the sofa. His cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" said Brad.

"You okay Brad?" asked Jinx.

"I'm fine," said Brad. "Listen, the guys want me to do this capture the villains sort of thing."

"That sounds like fun," replied Jinx.

"Nora, you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just having a minor head ache is all," answered Jinx.

"Okay," said Brad. "You've a nice evening."

"You too," answered Jinx. "Oh and Brad, get some shut eye. You looked like you could use some sleep."

Brad hung up. He decided that a sandwich was in order.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

"Do you think Brad was being honest?" asked Beast Boy. "Cause it looked like he was forcing himself to give the answers."

"He never liked talking about his past," replied Kid Flash. "But usually he'd look as though he half expected to be attacked by the Hive or something."

"So, the date with Sophie hasn't been canceled?"

"Nope," replied Kid Flash. "Hopefully things will go smoothly."

"Yeah hopefully," replied Beast Boy.

Kid Flash raced off to go into his room. After he was done finishing his homework, cleaning up his room, and making sure that his costume was well hidden he went to the living room to find his sister, Susan, talking on the phone. The kitchen was a small corner close to the living room.

"And I was like screw you and dumped that jerk," said Susan to her friend.

It didn't take a genius to know that Susan dumped her other boyfriend again and was going on to another one. He rolled his eyes. His sister was in the phase where girls think it's just peachy to break a poor guys' heart into pieces. He opened the fridge to see if there was anything he wanted to eat.

"Hold on," said Susan. "Hey, Wally you're such a pig. It's not dinner yet."

"I'm just getting a snack," replied Wally, pulling out a carrot.

"You're going to get fat when you're older," retorted Susan.

Wally took a bite out of the carrot. He looked over at her bag of chips. Right, thought Wally, I'm going to gain a hundred pounds just by eating some healthy food while you're just eating fat free junk food. Susan's grip on her bag of chips tightens.

"Its fat free!" shouted Susan.

"Really? Is that what the back of the bag says?" asked Wally.

"What do you know," said Susan. "You're just a stupid guy."

"A stupid guy who has As and Bs in school," replied Wally.

Susan's face was turning red. Unlike Wally, Susan had a lot of Fs in most of her classes. Wally walked out of the room knowing that Susan would have one of her tantrums. He looked at his watch. Well, better go see if I can find Susan at the pizza place. He decided to take a walk.

He saw Sophie sitting in one of the benches. Wally walked over.

"Hey, Sophie," said Wally.

"Hey Wally," Replied Sophie. "For a moment I was worried that we were supposed to meet somewhere. So much for great communication, huh?"

"Shall I escort you to my humble crib?" asked Wally.

"Uh, Wally, don't ever say that again," said Sophie. "You sound like a dork."

"That's what my sister says," replied Wally.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" asked Sophie.

"Can I not answer that question? 'Cause I don't want us to get into an argument."

"I'll let that go, for now," replied Sophie.

"I know this is really old fashion but shall we?" asked Wally offering his arm.

"You're certainly prince charming," replied Sophie taking his arm. "Even it is old fashion."

"I try my best," said Wally.

Wally…

Man, I wish I could feel as confident as Sophie. Right at that moment Kid Flash, AKA Wally, was worried on how his sister would react. Several ideas kept coming into his mind. One was to stay outside of the house for as long as possible. The second idea was to make sure to make several phone calls to scare his sister silly. But none of those ideas seemed thorough.

Wally's cell phone started ringing.

"Ugh," said Wally. "I thought I told these guys not to call me."

"You should speak in Spanish so they won't call you again," said Sophie.

"Tempting but no," answered Wally. "You don't mind if I answer?"

"Go ahead," said Sophie cheerfully.

Wally answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked Wally.

"Hey pig, have you found a girl yet?" asked a snobby voice.

"Take a wild guess," replied Wally suddenly feeling negative.

"I can't wait to see the look on mom's face. She'll believe everything I say. Such a gullible creature. And you know what's best about this whole thing. You'll get in trouble."

"Love you too sis," replied Wally. "See you at dinner."

Wally hung up.

"There are times where I'd like to sell that sister of mine off," said Wally. "Sophie, I'll give you the heads up. My sister always calls every twenty minutes to see if she could get me to say something so to get me in trouble."

"What a brat," said Sophie. "Don't you worry I've been taught a few tricks that'll get that sister of yours in trouble."

"I don't want her to get in trouble. I just…"

"You just want her to get a taste of her own medicine?" asked Sophie/ Jinx.

"Basically," said Wally. "What do you mean by knowing a few tricks?"

"Let's just say that I've learned how to make my voice heard without causing too much trouble."

Wally took a deep breath he hoped that things would turn out well.

Author's note: Sorry, I didn't have anything for Jinx (Sophie) and Kid Flash (Wally) to talk about. How'd I portray Wally's sister? Mean or just plain spoiled? When I said that I'd put some chapters together I meant small chapters. Hope you're having fun.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three  
Shedding some light

(I know totally lame title, but I couldn't come up with anything better)

"Wow," said Sophie, Jinx.

"What?"

"That's 'bout the biggest house I've ever seen."

"Ah, well, my uncle is a bit on the wealthy side."

"You're so modest," said Sophie.

Wally's face turned red. To Wally it looked as though Sophie was enjoying teasing him.

"Do you always tease boys?"

"Only the sweet ones," replied Jinx, giving a small but sweet smile.

"Shall we?"

"To Oz?" asked Jinx.

"You're terrible," said Wally. "C'mon, my dad's going to embarrass me if we don't move fast enough."

"I'm curious on how your father teases you," said Jinx/Sophie.

"You don't want to know," said Wally, acting as though just the mere thought of it was horrible.

When they walked in Sophie's eyes popped out. The house was like a modest mansion. The inside was very lovely. There were several paintings, mirrors, and several drawers with windows that showed some valuables such as glass swans, angels, and flowers. She twirled to face him.

"Hold on, how do you know I'm not going to come on back and rob you?"

"Because if you were planning on it you wouldn't have mentioned it," replied Wally.

"Oh really," replied Sophie tilting her head sideways. "Maybe I'm just pointing it out so that if I do rob from you, you'd never suspect me."

"I don't think you'd do that," said Wally.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. I might steal from your sister though." Said Sophie, innocently, but her face expression changed. "Speaking of your sister, where's her room?"

"Sophie, get those awful thoughts out of your head," said Wally, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid it's too late," said Sophie dramatically.

They walked around.

Sophie pointed at a painting that had girls dressed in pink.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that your sister picked that."

"Actually, my mom picked that," said Wally. "It's called the fairy ring."

"I've seen pictures better than that," said Sophie. "Way too girly in my opinion."

"I'll show you my father's office," said Wally taking her elbow.

He was thankful that his mother hadn't been there to hear the comment that Sophie made.

The office had a homey edge to it. Sophie looked around the room slowly.

"Your dad must be an undiscovered genius," said Sophie.

"What makes you say that?" asked Wally.

Sophie pointed at a desk that had some piles of papers, pencils, pens, and paper clippers, and some odds and ends on it.

"I've read an article about geniuses never being relatively clean in their work area. I've also heard some remarks from people that have said those who keep their desks clean are lunatics. Something like that," said Sophie.

They walked through the house. Then they walked to the backyard.

"Man, I'm used to smaller places than this," said Jinx. "Not that I'm saying anything bad about this place."

"Well, there are times where I try reasoning with my mom about hiding all this," said Wally rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let me guess she's too stubborn, right?"

"Pretty much," replied Wally.

Jinx then asked where the restrooms were. Wally told her. Wally sat down on one of the sofas. He was relieved that his sister didn't come home early. She's probably trying to get another boyfriend, thought Wally. How on earth am I related to that girl?

His dad came in humming.

"Hey, Wally did you bring your special someone?"

"Yep, but don't tell Susan I did. I want it to be a surprise."

Wally's father took his burden off his shoulders. He flopped onto his special leather chair. He then took off his shoes.

"You know the rules about bring a girl to our house."

"Don't bring her to your room," replied Wally.

His father told him this at least a million times. Wally was getting used to "the talk" about how you should act while on a date. One, don't bring a girl to your room. Two, girls deserve respect, so give them respect. Three, listen.

Listening wasn't hard for Wally. For Susan, that was probably a different story.

"And if you two are ever alone you will hear the haunting voice of your father," said Wally's father.

(Note: Jinx just came out of the restroom and was listening to what was going on between father and son)

"What's the haunting voice going to be saying?" asked Wally.

That was the first time his father ever said it like that. Wally, for some strange reason, forgot that whenever his father said something new it was something that would embarrass him.

"Keep your pants on," said Wally's father in a ghostly voice.

Wally's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. He turned when he heard someone giggling. It was Sophie covering her mouth trying hard not to laugh too loud. Wally's face went another shade of red.

"Uh, hey Sophie," said Wally. "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

"Nope," said Jinx. "I didn't hear your father tell you that you'd be hearing his haunting voice telling you certain things."

Wally moaned. This was really embarrassing. Jinx moved over and sat next to Wally. Wally knew that Sophie thought the whole thing was funny. At least she was nice enough not to mention it.

"So you're my boy's special girl," said Wally's father giving a pleasant smile.

"You're Wally's father," said Sophie, reaching out to give a handshake.

"Susan has told us that Wallace would be bringing a girlfriend over," said Wally's father.

"Um, dad, we're not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. We're just friends," said Wally.

Wally made a little prayer hoping that Sophie didn't get offended.

"Is that so?" asked Wally's father, directing the question to Sophie.

"We're just friends. Besides, I'm not interested in getting into a serious relationship."

Wally's father nodded.

"I can respect that. Oh, you might want to go to the basement. Wally told me that he wanted to surprise Susan."

Sophie smiled, "That's our plan."

Jinx…

"I'm in a mini Disney world," said Jinx, looking around not believing her eyes. "Either that or my eyes are malfunctioning."

There were several computer games, a mini-tennis court, and several other toys. Jinx shook her head. Man, this boy had it. Then there was a huge flat screen TV. On the left of it there were shelves of movies. A good majority of the movies were Disney.

"So…what kinds of games do you like playing?"

"Do you have board or card games?" asked Jinx. "I'm more accustomed to playing things with my hands."

"Sure thing," replied Wally.

They agreed to play several card games. They eventually tried Chinese checkers. Wally had a sour face on. Jinx had to resist laughing.

"Where'd you learn these strategies?" asked Wally.

"My uncle used to play this game with me a million times," replied Jinx.

"Funny, you never mention your relatives," said Wally.

"I'd say the same for you, besides your sister," said Jinx. "So…how're we going to get that sister of yours in trouble?"

"You still have those evil thoughts?" teased Wally.

"I prefer nefarious. I kind of have this fascination towards words that aren't used very often."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's lavishness, diurnal, and winsome," replied Jinx.

"I've no idea what those words mean."

"Lavishness is a word that's like luxuriousness. Oops, I mean luxury."

"Do you read a lot?"

"When I've the free time," replied Jinx.

"You're not telling me that you're busy are you?" teased Wally. "Okay what about the other words."

"Diurnal is the opposite of nocturnal," replied Jinx. "As for winsome…well you're going to have to look it up."

"Hey! No fair!" said Wally. "Are you going to leave me in ignorance?"

"But you've some dictionaries," replied Jinx, waving her hand at some of the shelves full of books. "Or I assume you do."

Wally shook his head.

"What other things do you do, besides dancing?" asked Wally.

"Aw, I'm really boring," replied Jinx.

"You are not," said Wally. "Otherwise, Gar, wouldn't have noticed you."

"Please, it was my gothic look that got his attention," said Jinx.

Jinx looked up at the ceiling. There was a loud slam at the door.

"Sounds like Susan didn't succeed in getting another boyfriend," said Wally.

"Of course not," said Sophie. "Boys do socialize you know."

"Glad to hear that you don't think we're stupid."

"Well, how else would I meet up with nice guys?" asked Jinx.

"Do your relatives know you're here?" asked Wally.

"Yep, they even have my cell phone number if any trouble comes up."

"That's good," replied Wally.

There was silence between the two of them.

"Awkward," said Jinx.

"Wanna go upstairs and see what's going on?"

"Sure," said Jinx getting up.

Kid Flash…

Sophie was in front of him when they walked up the stairs. They reached the door that lead to the rest of the house.

"Wait a minute," said Sophie.

"What?" asked Wally.

"It might be dangerous, you know with your sister being in a foul mood," said Sophie. "You go first."

"You're so brave, Sophie," said Wally teasingly.

"Nah, I'm just making sure I don't get hit by anything," said Sophie.

"Sure, whatever."

Wally opened the door to find that his sister was talking on the phone.

"And I was like no way…and he was like…girl I ain't interested in you," said Susan.

Wally looked behind him shaking his head. Sophie tilted her head sideways with a smile on her face. They waited until Susan turned her back on them. Wally waved his hand for her to follow him. Wally was thankful that Sophie was good at walking silently on her feet. They went out the front door.

"And he was like OGM, talk to the hand," whispered Sophie, mimicking Susan.

Wally shook his head. His Cell phone rang.

"It's Garfield," said Wally. "You wouldn't mind if I took this, would you?"

"Go right on ahead," said Sophie.

Wally placed the cell phone close to his ear. It was BB calling.

"Dude, I hate to bring bad news but Fang escaped," said Beast Boy. (Note: seven pages)

Twenty-four  
Fang Escaped

Wally nearly dropped the phone.

"He escaped!" said Wally. "When?"

"A few hours ago," replied Beast Boy.

"Man," said Kid Flash.

Sophie looked over at him. How was he going to explain that something came up?

"Hold on," said Wally. "Um…Sophie, a friend of mine is in a situation."

"And you're going to go help him?" asked Sophie in a calm voice.

Wally nodded.

"Well," said Sophie. "You better go."

"Thanks," said Wally, quickly leaving. "Could you cover for me?"

"I'll do that," said Sophie.

Jinx…

Right after Wally left, Jinx's cell phone started to ring. Quickly she picked it up.

"Hello?" said Jinx nervous having a sinking feeling that things weren't going to go well.

"Fang's escaped," said Brad.

Jinx knew that he was trying to sound real calm but was failing at it. Jinx took a deep breath. She looked around and saw the woods.

"Brad, I need you to do exactly as I say," said Jinx feeling an idea forming.

"You never fail to come up with ideas," said Brad, relieved.

"Is Kitten still unconscious?" asked Jinx.

"Yeah."

"When did Fang escape?"

"I guess about two hours," replied Brad. "Why?"

"Which prison?"

"About fifty miles away from my place," replied Brad. "Most call it Star City Prison."

"Knowing Fang he probably thinks that I took Kitten elsewhere since I've been ticked," said Jinx. "But on the other hand he'll think that I was way too stupid and brought his girlfriend over at your place."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Brad.

"I need you to disguise yourself and Kitten as well," said Jinx.

Jinx then told Brad that he needed to dress like a gothic guy and cut some of Kittens hair off so she'd look like a boy. She then told him to ask a friend if he could borrow a car.

"Should I say that the engine isn't working?"

"Whatever reason seems good," said Jinx.

Jinx then gave him an address and told him that there were some woods nearby.

"Why this address?" asked Brad.

"It's close to where I'm at," replied Jinx. "And I've a feeling that the Beast Boy and his friend will be keeping Fang busy for a while."

"I'll take it the bet is reaching its closing, huh," stated Brad.

"Pretty much," said Jinx, a little annoyed that she'd have no reason to be away from the Hive a little longer.

"Look on the bright side," said Brad. "At least you won the bet."

"True," replied Jinx. "See you later?"

"Wish me luck," said Brad.

"I think I'll pray," said Jinx.

"You pray?"

"I do now," said Jinx as she hung up on the cell phone.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

It wasn't long before Kid Flash and Beast Boy found Fang.

"Isn't that Brad's place?" asked Beast Boy.

"I hope Brad wasn't home," said Kid Flash.

Kid Flash raced ahead not wanting to think that Brad was badly bruised. Fang started chasing after a car. It wasn't Brad's though. The car made a sharp turn. Before Fang could see where the car went Beast Boy, after changing into a bird and changed back, landed on Fang's head feet first.

Kid Flash managed to drag Beast Boy away before the goo landed on him. Fang leaped onto his feet. Fang lunged for them. The boys moved in two opposite directions. Fang landed on his feet. Fang turned charging towards Beast Boy.

Brad…

"Nora, you there?" asked Brad, half carrying half dragging Kitten.

"Right here," said Jinx.

"Dude, Brad, what's going on," said Jared.

"No time to explain," said Brad.

"Then make the time. 'Cause we nearly got killed by that Spider freak back there."

"Kitten ordered Fang to kidnap my cousin 'cause she basically sent some e-mails telling Kitten what a wimp she was," said Jinx. "You guys better hurry. I haven't the slightest idea when Fang is coming."

"Okay, no more questions," said Jared. "C'mon man, let's get outta here."

"You sure you're going to be alright, Nora?" asked Brad.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," replied Jinx. "Now get a move on."

"Right," said Brad, racing to his friend's car.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

"Man, just our luck," said Beast Boy, limping.

"Tell me about it," said Kid Flash, still trying to use his speedy powers but didn't have much luck.

Somehow Fang managed to kick their butts several times. The first time was while they were chasing him. The second time was when they were trying to defend some civilians from being used as hostages by Fang. Kid Flash rubbed his forehead not wanting to think about it. The third and last time was when Fang managed to hit them with the goo. Beast Boy was still as a statue. Kid Flash just ran as an average speed.

"This really stinks," said Beast Boy. "And we don't know where Fang might be at."

"I get the feeling that Jinx might know," said Kid Flash, picking up Kitten's cell phone.

Ironically, it started to ring.

Jinx…

"Come on, pick up already," muttered Jinx under her breath.

"Hello?" said a high pitch girly voice.

"Cut the crap…look there are some problems," said Jinx, catching herself before she gave herself away.

"Like what?" asked the girly voice.

How Jinx wanted to slap the person at the other end of the line.

"Such as the cops nearly catching me which would explain why I wasn't at our meeting place," said Jinx calmly.

"Are we going to have another meeting?" asked the voice.

"Yes," said Jinx. "And it's not as open as the last one."

"Aren't you worried that the cops might show up?"

"No, Kitten," said Jinx through clenched teeth. "I'm not worried."

"Where's the place at?"

"I'm looking it up on the map. I'll call you in say about fifteen minutes."

Jinx hung up.

"Well, so much for going out on a date," said Jinx.

She looked over at Kitten. Jinx smiled coldly. She started setting traps for Fang in case he came a little early.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

"So…we weren't tricked?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not sure. The police would've reported that they'd spotted her," said Kid Flash.

The phone rang again.

"Hello," said Kid Flash.

"Might as well say that you lost the bet," said Jinx.

"You mean it's over?"

"Well, it's more complicated than you think."

"Are you going back to those losers?" asked Kid Flash.

"Perhaps," replied Jinx. "Anyways here's the meeting place."

Kid Flash nearly fell over in disbelief. The meeting place was close to his house. Why there?

"Why there?" asked Kitten.

"Oh I don't know," said Jinx sarcastically. "Probably because I plan on stealing some things from those naïve nitwits."

Crap, this wasn't good.

"So, you coming or what? Either way, the contest is over."

"I'll be there," said Kid Flash.

"Good and bye," said Jinx.

Kid Flash looked over at Beast Boy.

"The meeting is close to my place," said Kid Flash.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four  
Is the date still on?

Author's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter because it's full of action but not a lot of romance though.

Jinx didn't like the feeling that she was putting a lot of risk of getting herself caught. What was so different about being caught outside the borders of the Teen Titans? Jinx shrugged trying to remove the thoughts from her minds. _Everything._

Jinx made sure to tie and gag Kitten. Looking around she made sure that Kitten's body couldn't be seen through the ferns, twigs, and rocks. Just because she could she put mud on her hair.

Jinx took a deep breath and started walking towards the house. She used the front door. She stopped. Took off her shoes hid them behind a rocking chair that was covered in blankets. Then she walked to the restroom and washed her hands. Hopefully things would go according to plan.

Wally's father walked in.

"Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name," said Wally's father.

"Sophie Board," replied Jinx, thankful that at least she managed to remember what her fake name was.

Jinx jumped at the sound of ringing. Wally's father looked over at the phone.

"Hello…Wally? Okay, what's going on? Uh-huh…Wally you've told me this before…what about your date?"

Jinx moaned inwardly. Confound it, now she'd never be able to…no wait, thought Jinx. She looked at the phone that Wally's father was talking to.

"Your mom isn't going to be happy about this," said Wally's father. "Alright, I'll tell her that your friend got into an emergency situation and needed help. You're welcome. Stay out of trouble. Bye."

Wally's father looked over at her.

"Sorry, but something came up with Wally," said Wally's father. "He won't be able to make it."

"You said that a friend of his got into a situation?" said Jinx calmly.

"Yeah, that's basically what happened."

Jinx cell phone started ringing. Jinx picked up the phone. The caller was unknown. I'll bet its Fang, thought Jinx.

"I'm going to need to go out," said Jinx leaving through the front door. "My aunt's calling me."

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

Kid Flash hung up. Never in the history of Wally had he ever had to cancel on a date. Sure he'd been late several times because of his superhero life but he never had to officially cancel dates on girls. He shook his head.

Beast Boy tapped his shoulder and pointed. Kid Flash looked over and couldn't believe what he was seeing. While walking towards the secret meeting place they saw Fang using a public phone. Kid Flash and Beast Boy crept forward to hear what Fang was saying on the phone.

"Where's Kitten?" said Fang.

The boys looked at each other. Who was he asking?

"Jinx you better tell me where she is or else," said Fang.

Jinx…

"Or else what?" asked Jinx her voice like steel. "You gonna turn me in? Last I checked you were the one who got frozen by your own goo, remember."

"I know the Titans are close to this area," said Fang.

"You mean Beast Boy and his speedster buddy," said Jinx. "I know, I've seen them on the news while you and your girlfriend were being chased by them."

"Yeah and what if I turned Brad in?" said Fang.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

"So Brad is involved in this," said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy realized that Kid Flash wasn't there. Then Kid Flash came back holding a device.

"It might help us hear what's going on," said Kid Flash hacking into the phone system.

"Jinx's talking," said Beast Boy.

"You don't want to do that," said Jinx calmly. "One is the fact that the Teen Titans paid him a little visit today. Two, if you do that I'll hold your girlfriend for ransom."

"You wouldn't dare," hissed Fang.

"Would I? I am a dead looking girl after all. How do you know I don't have some zombie traits?"

Fang was quiet for a moment.

"Are you telling me you suck blood?" said Fang his voice quivering slightly.

"Perhaps," said Jinx.

Jinx gave him the same directions to the meeting.

"You better get there quick. I've heard that the public will pay a hefty price for certain villains."

Jinx hung up. Fang got out and raced off into the woods.

Jinx…

Well, she did give those guys directions that were sum odd miles away. And…Wally's house wasn't too far away. Jinx smiled. At least she would cause some trouble for Susan.

She opened the window and crawled inside. She looked down the stairs to hear the family talking in the dining room. Jinx put on some gloves and carefully took some things up to Susan's room. She assumed that Susan had a computer or possibly a laptop. Jinx smiled when she saw that Susan did have a laptop.

Still wearing her gloves she took several pictures of the valuables and then logged onto the laptop. It wasn't hard to hack into the computer. She then created a webpage that'd have people who were on the internet see the pictures. She then hacked into the system and changed the time entry to when Susan might've taken the pictures. She then logged off. Left the stuff on the bed. Jinx then checked to make certain that her pink hair didn't fall off. Satisfied that things were fine. She went the window, crawled out of it, and closed it.

She then raced to the woods to pick up Kitten. Hopefully, Susan would get into so much trouble when her parents found out what she did.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

They kept following Fang in the woods. It was obvious that Fang was becoming uncomfortable. What was going on? Kid Flash and Beast Boy were watching the super villain wondering if Jinx actually was coming.

Fang paced back and forth. Kid Flash tried to keep from yawning. Man, this was boring. It's no wonder the Hive didn't have much patience due to the fact that Jinx took her time.

"Why'd you change your uniform?" asked Beast Boy in a whisper.

"Because if I wore my usual uniform I'd be easy to spot," replied Kid Flash in a whisper. "Besides, we're trying to catch some villains."

Beast Boy had to agree with Kid Flash. He was dressed in green and brown uniform that was similar to his bright colored one. And Fang was still pacing back and forth. Either Jinx didn't have a stolen wristwatch or she was just taking her time. Beast Boy whenever he got the chance would shape-shift into something smaller so he wouldn't have to feel crowded with Kid Flash.

Beast Boy looked around. Seeing Jinx he nearly screamed like a girl. He tapped Kid Flash's shoulder and pointed to where Jinx was. Jinx was hiding behind the shrubbery, watching Fang. Her knees were bent to make her appear smaller. How'd she get there without us noticing, thought Kid Flash.

Jinx got up slowly and slowly placed her feet on the ground with great care. She was walking like a cat. Making sure that her feet didn't step on any sticks and she made sure not to disturb anything that'd give her away. Man, thought Kid Flash, it's a wonder she gets away with things. He smiled thinking that she looked cute. Jinx looked like she was concentrating on something very serious. And really cute thing was that she'd look over her shoulder to make sure that Fang didn't see her. She walked behind a tree. She looked over the branches to make sure that Fang was still pacing.

Beast Boy was looking at Fang wondering what was going to happen. Kid Flash looked over at Jinx. Jinx was looking right at them. Oh crap, thought Kid Flash. Kid Flash didn't dare let Beast Boy know that Jinx knew they were there. Jinx then looked at Fang. Then she quickly ducked behind the tree. Did she notice them or was she just looking in their direction. His experience told him that Jinx knew they were there. Why else would she…?

Jinx was next to them. His heart was beating real fast. Then they looked at each other. Eye to eye. There was no mistake about her not having seen them. How'd she manage to hide herself when her pink hair was obvious? Jinx then ducked. Kid Flash looked behind him to see that Fang was looking around. He finally stopped pacing. He looked back to where Jinx was. How'd she do that? First she was there and the next she was gone.

"Where the heck are you?" shouted Fang. "I know you're here. All I want is my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?"

Kid Flash wondered when Jinx would come out. He looked around for a long time. Then he spotted her leaning against one of the trees. She was just watching Fang. She didn't look the least bit disturbed when Fang went back to pacing.

Jinx looked over at them. Beast Boy's body stiffens. Kid Flash knew that Beast Boy knew that Jinx knew they were there. He was about to leap when Kid Flash lightly places his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Kid Flash shook his head letting him know that it wasn't the time yet. Kid Flash wanted to know how Jinx fought her battles. That was partially the reason why he didn't want Beast Boy to blow their cover.

Kid Flash looked at Jinx. She gave a wicked smile. Kid Flash had a sinking feeling that she was going to do something very sneaky. Jinx pulled out her cell phone…or at least Kid Flash assumed it was her cell phone. Quickly but quietly she flipped the cell open. Uh-oh, thought Kid Flash.

"Jinx is going to have Kitten's cell phone going off," said Kid Flash. "When it does, get ready to fight."

They both tensed waiting for the phone to ring. Okay, she's just pulling our leg, thought Kid Flash. He pulled out Kitten's cell phone and was about to put it on silent when…

RIIING!

Kid Flash leaped one side and Beast Boy on the left when Fang spat out goo in their direction. Kid Flash looked over to where he last saw Jinx. She was gone. Great, thought Kid Flash, just great. Fang raced over to them ready to beat them senseless.

Jinx…

It was priceless. Just to see that the Titans weren't ready just made her feel better. She never thought that things would go the way they were going now. She had a little hope that after they were done with Star City they'd go somewhere else before the Titans figured out where they were at, but as always things didn't go according to plan. Jinx heard a faint snap of a twig. She looked over to see that it was Kitten walking around.

Oh no you don't, thought Jinx. Her eyes glowed pink and Kitten was out again. Jinx looked over at the battle that was going on. Seeing that Fang was busy she walked over to Kitten. Tied her hands behind her back. Gagged her, and then tied her ankles. Jinx then walked away. She stopped. Well…maybe just this once, thought Jinx.

She turned and sent bad luck waves at Fang. Something landed on Fang's head. Fang stopped as though he was shocked. Then Beast Boy landed on him. Looks like I better go, thought Jinx. Kitten moaned. Jinx quickly raced away.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

Kid Flash was ready to chase after Jinx. He saw her racing away in one direction. He got ready to chase after her.

"Ohhhh," moaned someone.

Kid Flash looked down to see Kitten. His eyes widen. Hold on, where'd she come from? He looked to where Jinx was. Her pink hair was only a speck now. And then she turned behind some of the trees. Kid Flash sighed, he would've gone after her but…Kitten was barely waking up.

Kid Flash lightly picked Kitten up and carried her to where Fang and Beast Boy were. Beast Boy looked up at him.

"Jinx got away," said Kid Flash, putting Kitten down.

"I called the cops, they should be here soon." Said Beast Boy, making sure that Fang wasn't able to get up. "So, what're we gonna do about Jinx?"

"We'll just have to wait and…"

Kitten's cell phone started to ring.

Jinx…

"Hello?" said Kid Flash using his fake voice.

"You sound real sick," replied Jinx. "I know you're not Kitten."

Jinx smiled thinking that the guy that was dressed in camouflage was cute. She knew that he was the one who'd been answering the cell phone.

"Okay. So why'd you turn your comrades in?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx felt irked. Comrades? That's usually a term that means friends. Jinx didn't even like Kitten or Fang. Who died and came up with the idea that she and those losers were "comrades."

"We're not even comrades you twit," replied Jinx. "Those guys were just messing with me. I just wanted to get back at them."

"Shouldn't villains stick together?"

"Right, all for one and one for all. I'm not that naïve," said Jinx. "Besides they tried turning me in."

"Why are you calling if you know I'm not Kitten?" asked Kid Flash.

""Cause I can," replied Jinx. "And don't worry. I'm not going to cause any problems for Star City."

"How do I know that?" asked Kid Flash.

Excellent question, thought Jinx. Jinx smiled.

"Because I would've been on the news," replied Jinx. "And next time, have Beast Boy try acting like a girl. He screams like one."

Jinx heard Beast Boy say something in the background. Jinx snickered.

"Hope you have a fun time catching Fang and Kitten," said Jinx.

"Why?" asked Kid Flash.

"'Cause I know after I hang up they'll be looking for me. Chao."

Jinx hung up. She quickly went in one of the motel rooms. She was so glad that hours ago she rented a motel room. She opened it and changed back into someone that wasn't her. She left a tip with real money, not the stolen kind. Walked to the counter and paid her fare. Walked to one of the bridges that had some amount of water in it.

She wanted to throw the cell into the water. Then she thought of selling it. Jinx shrugged and threw the cell phone into the water anyways. She then started heading to the headquarters of Hive. Why not, sooner or later she was going to leave anyhow.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy…

Just as Jinx predicted Fang and Kitten managed to escape. It took them about two hours to capture the villains. Of course, his mom called demanding to know where he was at. Then he heard his father say that there was a note from Sophie saying that she had to go back to her parents but didn't leave a return address.

"So, what's Robin going to say when you tell him that Jinx got away?" asked Kid Flash.

"He's probably going to be irked about it," said Beast Boy. "Confound it I've been around Raven too much."

"You know it's kind of funny," said Kid Flash. "Jinx said she wouldn't cause any problems in Star City and she hasn't."

"But why would Jinx do that?" asked Beast Boy. "Did she see us before we saw her?"

"Yeah," replied Kid Flash. "I didn't want you to know because of your previous experience with her."

"Well, Cy did say that sometimes Jinx does certain things when she thinks certain guys are cute. I guess she thought you were cute or something."

"Possibly," replied Kid Flash, grinning. "I am a lady's man."

"Well, it was cool working with you, dude," said Beast Boy.

"Hey, you can come over anytime you want."

"Thanks," said Beast Boy. "But I think I'm going to be a little bit busy."

"You don't mean trying to get Raven to go out with you do you?" asked Kid Flash, knowing what Beast Boy's reaction was going to be.

"What! Who told you!" shrieked Beast Boy.

"Relax, BB, I was just kidding," said Kid Flash hands raised.

"Well, we'll let you know if some other villains think of sneaking into this place," said Beat Boy.

Kid Flash was somewhat disappointed on some levels. The first one was because they didn't catch Jinx. She was very cute. He just couldn't remove the picture of her mischievous smile before Kitten's cell phone went off. Second, was that he didn't get to prove his sister that he managed to get a date.

Later with Kid Flash coming home…

He sped home to be surprised to find that his father was unscrewing his sister's bedroom door.

"Dad, what happened?"

"That sister of yours was trying to sell some of our valuables off," said Wally's father.

It was clear that he was annoyed. Wally froze. There was only one person…no two people who would've done that. The first would've been Sophie who'd been around the house sum hours ago. The second person, though not highly possible, would've been Jinx.

But whoever did it. Susan was grounded for two months. Wally didn't know whether it was a miracle or not.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five  
Jinx is back

Nothing surprised Jinx when she came back to the Hive headquarters. She wasn't the least bit surprised when she found that the whole place was covered in wrappers from junk food. Or the fact that the place was in discord. Pillows on the floor instead of the furniture. The boys looked as though they hadn't slept for days. Mammoth still had some food sticking out of his mouth. Jinx looked away not wanting to know what the boys had been eating while she'd been gone.

"Eris would be very impressed with this amount of chaos," muttered Jinx under her breath. "So impressed I bet she'd send more discord in this place."

She opened the fridge to see if there was anything edible. Pizza looked good. She looked behind her to see that the other Hive Five members were waking up. Jinx shook her head. At least they wouldn't ask if Kitten was one of them or not.

Because she wanted to, she took the box that had leftover pizza to her room. Went to her room and started eating pizza. Well, things didn't go according to plan, but at least she got to meet a few guys. But Jinx wasn't pleased with her lifestyle for some reason. She kept looking around wondering what could be wrong with the place. Maybe it was due to the fact that before she joined the Hive that she used to travel a lot by herself.

She met a lot of people that way. Until her superpowers kicked in. She knew that one of her parents had something to do with it. Then the Hive captured her because they wanted to improve and help grow her talent, with Jinx fighting the whole time. Jinx sighed. Her life was still a mystery. She came up with all sorts of stories of what her parents were like. Some of them very happy, while others not on the happy fluffy side of life.

"Well, back to being a villain, again."

Jinx couldn't help but look at her drawing pad. She pulled it out to find some drawings of certain places she'd been at. Some with cutes guys on them. The last one had Wally on it. Could it be possible that she could meet with this guy, give up her life as a villain? And then what? What was she going to do with herself? Jinx sighed. She didn't want to think about the future. Not yet anyways.

"I wonder how Susan is doing?" mumbled Jinx.

She wanted to write a letter to Wally. She wrote a letter anyways, even though she knew she wasn't going to send it. Then she went to bed. She closed her eyes not wanting to think of what she had to do to show that she was around.

Later…

Jinx got up from a restful night's sleep. When she went up the stairs her eyes popped out.

"Holy…" said Jinx, not believing what she saw.

The place was clean. How'd that…oh the boys probably cleaned the place up not wanting me to clean up the mess. The Hive members were cooking. Okay, this is weird, thought Jinx.

"Morning Jinx," said See-more.

"Uh…hey," said Jinx. "What happened to this place? Yesterday the place was something only Eris would've been proud of."

"Who's Eris?" asked Mammoth.

"Is Eris a hot girl?" asked five Billy Numerous at the same time.

"Eris is the goddess of discord," replied Jinx, taking a seat.

The boys looked at her confused.

"Discord means chaos," said Jinx. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Mammoth placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and a cup full of orange juice. Jinx looked at each of them. Who were they? Some replicas that some weirdo decided to make in order to gain her favor?

"Is Kitten going to be joining us?" asked Gizmo.

So that's what this was about. They were just acting angelic so that Jinx would agree to let Kitten join them. Jinx put on a regretful face expression.

"I'm afraid she changed her mind," said Jinx. "But she wanted me to tell you guys that you were…hospitable."

"You're lying!" shouted Gizmo.

"So, you guys lie all the time," said Jinx.

"But girls aren't suppose to lie!" snapped Gizmo.

"Right, only the hot girls are allowed to do that," snapped Jinx.

"What really happened?" asked the other boys.

"Okay, Kitten and Fang got caught by the cruddy Titans," said Jinx. "And it was because Kitten just had to steal some cell phones."

The boys looked disappointed. They just ate breakfast. Gizmo pulled out some paper and slammed them in front of Jinx.

"What's this?" asked Jinx, knowing full well what it was.

"It's a petition that demands that you reside as leader," said Gizmo smugly.

"Been reading out of the dictionary?" remarked Jinx, reading the paper.

Gizmo's face turned red. If people would've looked hard enough they would've seen smoke come out of his ears.

"So, who's going to be leader then?" asked Jinx.

The boys looked at each other. They then started arguing over who should be the leader. Jinx sighed.

"Until you guys can agree on who's going to be leader, I'll remain leader until further notice."

That was really stupid, thought Jinx. You've waited months for this to happen and here you still want to be leader over this useless group. Jinx shook her head.

"Guys, how about we steal from a bank?" asked Jinx.

Kid Flash…

He just couldn't believe his eyes. Jinx was back in Jump City and causing trouble. What is it with villain girls? In one area they wouldn't cause any trouble while in others the case was the opposite. And how'd she get there so fast? Wouldn't have anyone noticed a pick haired girl walking around in public? He shrugged.

He recorded the tape, rewinding the tape. He was watching the movie looking at the hole that just exploded on one of the walls and out pops Jinx. He couldn't get it? Brad told him that there were times when Jinx was at her wit's end with the Hive. Why'd she return to them? The rest of the Hive came out.

Kid Flash pressed the pause button to freeze the tape. Did he just see Jinx grimace? Maybe she wasn't happy with her situation the least bit. Most people would say it was wishful thinking. Then another tape came up. Beast Boy made a deal with Kid Flash that he would send copies of tapes that the Hive were in.

He played the tape. He jumped at seeing Jinx defend a mother and child from a truck that would've ran into them.

"I knew it!" shouted Kid Flash. "I knew there was something different about her."

Jinx…

She kept rubbing her forehead.

"You stupid Bi…" Gizmo started to say until Jinx glared at him.

"What were you going to call me?" asked Jinx coldly.

Gizmo looked away. Mammoth walked over to Jinx.

"If the Hive Academy hears that you rescued some people they'll…"

"I faxed them telling them my reason for "rescuing" those nobodies," said Jinx. "If you're going to be able to rule the world the least you can do is treat the people you conquer nicely. They won't have any reason to…"

"Aw, who cares how people should be treated," said Billy Numerous.

Jinx sighed, "They're not going to be paying any visit guys. It was…I don't know something triggered some memory or something."

Of course her words fell on deaf ears. Jinx sighed. Back to the villainous life, thought Jinx, I wonder when I'll ever have another dating bets… She shook her head telling herself that life wasn't about being competitive and dating guys. But she still wanted to do something that didn't remind her how she was forced to choose this lifestyle. She shrugged. Eventually she would find a place where she can disappear and never be disturbed again.

El Fin

Author's note: This is the last chapter of the story. You guys may not being getting stories from me for a while because of various reasons. After the technical difficulties are cleared up you guys will probably be getting Bets 2 or something like that.

To KF Fan. Thanks for your reviews, I enjoyed them and some of them made me laugh. Tee-hee, Kitten on a spit. 


End file.
